Secret lives
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Munkustrap and Macavity are supposed to be enemies, the Protector and the Hidden Paw...but they love each. Can their love for each other survive or will Old Deuteronomy succeed in putting a stake between the two lovers, driving them apart forever? Slash!
1. Love

Okay, this is slash, just to be warned! It's Munkus/Macavity, but not like my other Munkus/Macavity fics…oh, and Deuteronomy is an old meanie in this!

If you don't like slash, then don't read it and please don't comment saying you hate it, because it sort of annoys me…

I don't own Cats, unfortunately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Munkustrap slowly made his way through the streets, looking over his shoulder every now and again. He breathed out heavily as he walked down an alley. Once again he looked over his shoulder before ducking under a dumpster and squeezing through a crack in the wall which led to a roomy den filled with pillows and blankets. Munkustrap stretched and smiled before he settled down on a cushion, his hazel eyes fixed on the doorway. Munkustrap smiled contently before his smile disappeared.

If the Jellicles knew…Munkustrap shuddered at the thought. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dozing off?" Munkustrap smiled as an arm slipped over his waist and a warm weight pressed against his back. Munkustrap opened his eyes, rolling over and smiling at the Tom who had the silver Tabby in his arms.

"Macavity," Munkustrap murmured, running his paws up his love's red, black and white chest. Macavity purred, nuzzling at Munkustrap lovingly.

"Here," Macavity said softly, unclipping Munkustrap's collar and tossing it to the other side of their secret den. Munkustrap smiled, snuggling closer to Macavity.

It was strange…this relationship was strange; they were the oddest couple out there. Not because they were Toms, no, that was quite common…but the fact that they were meant to be enemies, they had clawed and had bitten at each other viciously just the other week during the Jellicle ball after Macavity had kidnapped Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap ran his paw down Macavity's face, Macavity smiled, nuzzling at his paw with his nose.

"Why did you kidnap Old Deuteronomy?"

"Bast, Munk, you're still not on about that," Macavity laughed, drawing his lover closer. Munkustrap shrugged, absently stroking Macavity's chest.

"I was just wondering," Munkustrap purred, looking at him. Macavity smirked at him.

"Don't give me the kitten eyes," Macavity laughed, pulling Munkustrap onto him as he rolled over. Munkustrap settled down contently on Macavity's chest.

"Because it was fun," Macavity answered, smirking. "And because I don't like your dad," Munkustrap perched himself up, looking at Macavity.

"Why?"

"Because he treats you like crap," Macavity said, his silver eyes raging. Munkustrap rubbed Macavity's cheek and Macavity calmed down.

"Oops, forgot this," Macavity said, sitting up. Munkustrap slipped off him and sat up. Macavity padded back over to the doorway and picked up two dishes before walking back over to Munkustrap. Munkustrap grinned at the salmon and cream.

"Should I ask where you got this?"

"No," Macavity grinned at Munkustrap. Munkustrap laughed and nuzzled up against him before they both ate the salmon and lapped at the cream together. Afterwards, they curled into each other's arms. Macavity kissed Munkustrap lightly. Munkustrap purred as they broke up, contently lying in each others arms.

Munkustrap smiled, closing his eyes. Macavity was completely different when he was with Munkustrap, he was calm, smiling…no talks or thoughts of crimes, they were just together.

Munkustrap wrapped his arm over Macavity's waist. Macavity chuckled in Munkustrap's ear, drawing him closer. Munkustrap purred as he dozed off in Macavity's arms.

He remembered how he and Macavity became to be together.

_Munkustrap sat in his den, alone. Deuteronomy had banned any visitors from seeing Munkustrap, he was ashamed. Munkustrap sighed, looking at his wounds before looking at the blocked door. It wasn't fair, it wasn't his fault!_

_How was he supposed to know that a Pollicle would come through the east while he was patrolling the west?_

_Munkustrap growled, folding his arms across the chest. He failed once, and it wasn't even his fault, and Deuteronomy goes into the disappointment speech. There was a slight knock on the object blocking the exit to the den._

"_Munk?"_

"_Cori, you'll be in trouble if Dad sees you here," Munkustrap called back._

"_Are you okay?" Cori's voice floated to him._

"_I guess,"_

"_I'll try and…" Cori broke off. Munkustrap heard a disapproving voice._

"_He's not allowed to see anyone, Cori, now get away, now!" Jellylorum cut off Cori's protests._

"_Sorry, Munk," Cori's voice floated into his den before everything went quiet. Munkustrap sighed and walked over to his nest, burying himself under a pile of blankets. He hated his life some days…everyone expected too much of him…and he hated it…some days, he hated it, not on all days. Munkustrap dozed off._

"_Well," Munkustrap slowly lifted his head, looking around. He froze when he spotted the ginger Tom in the corner of his den._

"_H-How…?"_

"_I teleported in, hope you don't mind," Macavity drawled, walking over to sit beside Munkustrap. Macavity hummed as he pulled the blankets off of Munkustrap and looked over his healing wounds._

"_Didn't I tell you your dad was evil?" _

"_Mac, he's not," Munkustrap defended him. "H-He's just disappointed and he has the right to be," Munkustrap lowered his head, looking at his paws._

"_No, he doesn't, Munkus," Munkustrap looked to Macavity in surprise. Macavity was looking at him sincerely._

"_You had no idea that the Pollicle would turn up, Munk, you were seeing if the west was clear and the Pollicle came through the east," Macavity told him, rubbing his back. Munkustrap sighed. _

"_It's true, Munk, you can't do everything yourself," Munkustrap looked to Macavity and gave a small smile._

"_I've missed you, Mac…other than the times you've tormented Demeter," Munkustrap told his old best friend. Macavity chuckled._

"_Well, she gets on my nerves," Macavity laughed softly, lying beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap immediately moved closer. Macavity stared at him in surprise. _

"_You haven't been getting much attention lately, have you?" Macavity asked him softly. Munkustrap shook his head and Macavity immediately pulled the silver Tom into his arms._

"_I've got you now, Munk, you're not alone anymore," Macavity whispered in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap smiled, falling asleep in the comfort and warmth of Macavity's arms. _

Munkustrap slowly opened his eyes, yawning largely. Macavity smiled sleepily at Munkustrap, nuzzling at him. Munkustrap stretched, walking over to the door and looking out their secret den.

"Munkus," Macavity sang. Munkustrap just swished his tail. Munkustrap's eyes narrowed as he saw movement in the drizzling rain.

"Munkus, get your tail back over here," Munkustrap laughed, turning his attention to his fuming love. Munkustrap walked over to Macavity. Macavity grabbed Munkustrap in his arms, rolling him over so Munkustrap was on his back on the pillows.

"I think we're rested," Macavity smirked before kissing Munkustrap. Munkustrap purred loudly and wrapped his arms around Macavity, drawing him closer.

A little while later, Munkustrap groomed himself, trying to get Macavity's scent off him before he went back to the yard. Munkustrap smiled as his collar was refastened around his neck, accompanied by a kiss on the cheek.

"Same time Tuesday?" Macavity asked.

"Of course," Munkustrap purred, kissing him once more.

"Until then, gorgeous," Macavity winked. Munkustrap laughed and walked out of the den.

"See ya, darlin," Munkustrap called back and bounced back to the yard, a large smile on his silver face.

Munkustrap hummed cheerfully as he pounced back into the yard, grinning.

"Well, well, what Queen has set my older brother in this mood?" The Rum Tum Tugger asked as he sauntered over to walk beside Munkustrap.

"None of your business, Tugs," Munkustrap grinned before darting off to sit on the tyre, crossing his legs as he absorbed the sun which had finally managed to come out from behind the clouds.

"Well, Munkus, you're in a good mood," Munkustrap smiled at Coricopat.

"I am," Munkustrap laughed, stretching. Cori leaned closer to him.

"Macavity's scent's on your cheek," Cori whispered in his ear. Munkustrap stiffened. Cori quickly groomed the scent away before winking at Munkustrap.

"Your secret is safe with me…and Tantomile," Cori said, glancing at his sister who was grinning in their direction.

"And she's quite pleased with you…actually," Cori said, tilting his head and sounding mystified. Munkustrap laughed.

"Nice to know," Munkustrap stretched out.

"Well…it's keeping him in a less than feral state, so that's a good thing," Cori grinned, rolling onto his back. Munkustrap smirked at him before pushing him off the tyre.

"Hey!" Cori whined from where he had landed in a puddle. Munkustrap laughed. Cori leapt up to sit on the tyre beside him and shook, spraying Munkustrap with water.

"Geez, thanks," Munkustrap laughed. Cori grinned at him before going on to dry his fur. Munkustrap looked around the yard. Misto was showing off for the kittens, making them gasp. Tugger was flirting with Bomba and Cassie while Demeter watched, shaking her head. Alonzo was lying down on an upturned cupboard, with Plato and Admetus ready to pounce on him. Jenny, Skimble, Asparagus and Jelly were watching as Admetus and Plato readied themselves. Jerrie and Teazer were talking to Tantomile.

Two days later, Munkustrap walked from the yard, smiling to himself.

"Is he…glowing?" Bombalurina asked, squinting. Demeter rolled her eyes.

"It's his fur, you dolt,"

"I think he looks really happy," Misto said softly, curling up in between the two Queens.

"Ever the romantic, Misto," Demeter laughed, rubbing Misto's ears. Misto purred softly. Alonzo yawned, walking over to them before flopping on the ground in front of the three.

"Smooth, Patches, smooth," Bombalurina laughed. Alonzo grinned rolling over.

"Hello, ladies," He winked.

"You're not flirting with my girls, are you, Patches?"

"Who says I'm your girl, Tugger?" Demeter said, smirking.

"Aw, Deme, you know I love you!" Tugger laughed, settling down with them.

"What are we talking about?" They looked around as Cori and Tantomile glided towards them, moving in sync.

"Munkustrap," Tugger smirked.

"He was glowing,"

"It was the sun!"

"He was happy," Misto sighed, looking between the scarlet and black and gold Queen.

"I bet it's the Queen he's with!" Alonzo put in. The group exchanged grins.

"I bet it is too," Bombalurina laughed. Cori and Tantomile just looked at each other.

"What?" Misto asked, spotting them.

"Nothing," They answered in unison. The others frowned at the twins reaction.

"Are you hiding something?" Demeter asked suspiciously.

"No," Cori said, before glancing at Tantomile. Tantomile looked at Cori and nodded. Cori nodded back and left.

"Where'd he go?"

"He has a headache," Tantomile murmured, glancing after her twin. The Jellicles stared at her suspiciously.

Did she know who the mystery Queen was that was making Munkustrap so happy?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Like? Hate? I actually like this, I kind of just had the idea and went…whoa, the could work!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Tears of a broken heart

Munkustrap grinned as he walked on the den, seeing his love with his back turned to the door. Munkustrap crouched, creeping in before lunging. Macavity moved just in time, grabbing his love mid-lunge.

"Very sneaky," Macavity laughed, pulling Munkustrap to him and purring. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Macavity, purring loudly. Macavity hummed as he unbuckled Munkustrap's collar before once again tossing it to the corner. It landed on a cushion with a thump. Macavity gently massaged the smooth fur on Munkustrap's neck, making him purr even louder. Munkustrap nuzzled Macavity. Macavity pulled the silver Tom against his chest, his nose nuzzling at Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap purred even more, and the two fell onto the pile of cushions with a thump. Munkustrap laughed loudly as Macavity landed on him, grinning. Macavity kissed Munkustrap, causing the silver tabby to purr and wrap his arms tightly around Macavity, pulling the laughing Tom closer as Macavity broke the kiss.

Afterwards, Macavity slumped onto his back on the pillows, spent. Munkustrap crawled over to him, slumping on Macavity's chest. Macavity gave a tired chuckle, before groaning as he lifted his tired arms to wrap around the silver tabby lying on his chest.

"Hey, Mac…"

"Yes, gorgeous?" Macavity lifted his head slightly as Munkustrap mumbled something, embarrassed.

"Didn't catch that, Munku,"

"I love you," Munkustrap whispered, not meeting Macavity's eyes. Macavity smiled, guiding Munkustrap's head to look at him.

"I love you too, Munk…and you know I mean it," Munkustrap tilted his head, looking at Macavity.

"To say I love you…especially after Lucille and Mathew," Munkustrap smiled, rubbing Macavity's chest.

"I would never do that to you, Mac…I love you too much," Macavity smiled, reaching up and kissing Munkustrap. They both settled back down, Munkustrap closing his eyes. He thought about what Macavity had said.

Lucille had been a white and cream coloured Queen, and had been Macavity's love. Macavity had loved her so much, she was his world. He had even given up spending time with his best friend, Munkus, to be with her even more. They were so happy.

But one day, it all changed.

Lucille told Macavity she didn't love him anymore and she had been cheating on him with a black and brown Tom called Mathew. Macavity, of course, had been hurt…and over the next two weeks he hid himself in his den, not talking or listening to anyone. He grew bitter and angry, until he had snapped. He went to go confront Mathew and Lucille and had walked in on them in a very…compromising position. Macavity had lost it, his magic going haywire and had killed Lucille and Mathew in his blind rage.

He had been banished from the yard after that.

"Munk?" Munkustrap slowly opened his baby blue eyes, looking at Macavity. Macavity smiled and rubbed Munkustrap's cheek.

"Unfortunately, it's time," Macavity sighed heavily. Munkustrap frowned, hugging Macavity.

"Can't we just stay?"

"I'd love to, Munkus, but your Jellicle friends would get suspicious."

"They think I'm with a Queen, they wouldn't care…they'd 'understand'," Munkustrap said, his voice pleading. He wanted to stay.

"What about your dad, Munkus?" Macavity asked, sounding bitter. "If you're late, he'd restrict you to the yard," Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"He still treats you like dirt, Munk, he treats you like a kitten," Macavity growled. Munkustrap sighed, reaching for Macavity's paw and grasping it tightly. Macavity looked at him.

"I know, Mac…but he's my dad and the leader of the Jellicles…what can I do?" Munkustrap said quietly. Macavity gave a growl. Munkustrap's ear twitched when he heard movement. Macavity heard it as well, silently moving Munkustrap off of him before creeping to the den door, looking out.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked, worried, as he sat up. Macavity shook his head, turning back and walking to Munkustrap.

"Someone running off…I couldn't see their coat pattern," Macavity said. He saw Munkustrap's tremble.

"It'll be fine, Munkus," Macavity laughed, sitting beside Munkustrap and pulling him into his arms, licking Munkustrap's ears, making Munkustrap whine.

"Maaaccc," Munkustrap whined. Macavity chuckled, nuzzling at his ears.

"Are you sure it wasn't anyone we know?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity sighed, his breath rushing against the back of Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap looked at him.

"Munkus, it was probably just some stray who decided to come under the dumpster and found us…he probably ran so we didn't go after him," Macavity told Munkustrap, rubbing a soft spot on Munkustrap's stomach. Munkustrap purred, leaning back into Macavity's arms.

"Kay, Mac," Munkustrap purred, tilting his head back so he could kiss Macavity. Macavity gave a chuckle, resting his head against Munkustrap's.

"I think you need to go…before your dad orders you to stay in the yard," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap rolled over, sighing heavily.

"Okay," Munkustrap sighed.

"Stop acting so sad, we'll see together again the same time on Thursday," Macavity smiled, kissing Munkustrap once more.

"But it's two days away!" Munkustrap whined. Macavity laughed, he hugged Munkustrap tightly.

"I love you, Munkus,"

"I love you too, Maccy,"

"Haha…Maccy?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap blushed slightly.

"I like it…but don't call me that in public," Macavity winked.

"As if I'd dare," Munkustrap smirked, kissing Macavity once more. Munkustrap grabbed his collar, placing it around his neck once more before quickly grooming himself. Munkustrap smiled at Macavity and headed towards the exit.

"Until Thursday, gorgeous," Macavity called to him.

"Until then, darlin," Munkustrap called back, grinning before he headed down the alley and back to the yard.

He felt so lucky…like nothing could go wrong.

Munkustrap walked back into the yard, waving at Cori before he walked over to the tyre, settling down on top of it. Alonzo gave a sigh as Munkustrap joined him on the tyre.

"Thank Bast you're back," Alonzo groaned. "I'm so tired,"

"Don't you have gate duty in two hours?" Munkustrap asked. Alonzo nodded tiredly.

"Go sleep til then,"

"Munkus, you serious?"

"Yep, go ahead," Munkustrap grinned. Alonzo grinned and darted off to his den, desperate for sleep. Munkustrap looked around the yard, smiling lazily at all the occupants. Bombalurina and Demeter waved to him from where they were lounged out in front of their den, basking up the last few rays of sun and warmth of the day.

"Misto, you are so gone!"

"Tugger, it was an accident!" Misto was crying out as he ran across the yard, being chased by a fuming Rum Tum Tugger, whose mane was full of glitter.

"Haha…you're dead, Sparkles!" Tugger yelled, chasing Misto from the clearing. A high-pitched squeal told Munkustrap that Tugger had caught Misto.

"Jenny, help!" Misto's voice cried out. Jenny stormed from her den, marching towards the two feuding Toms.

"Tugger, don't you dare throw that mud at him!"

"But, Jenny!" Tugger's voice whined. Munkustrap chuckled, stretching out his limbs. He watched as the kittens ran past him, laughing and giggling as they tumbled and ran after one another. Munkustrap smiled, tilting his head up, letting the sun warm his face.

Two hours later, Alonzo yawned, stumbling out of his den. He gave a wave to Munkustrap as he headed towards the gates. Munkustrap sat up, giving a small roll of his eyes as he heard a crash.

"Jerrie, Teazer…a little more subtle," Munkustrap chuckled. The notorious two came out of their hiding place, grinning sheepishly, their socks full of stolen goods swung over their shoulders.

"Ey, Munk," Jerrie said sheepishly. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"If I was you, I'd run off…I think I hear Jenny finally coming back with Misto and Tugger," Jerrie and Teazer grinned at each other before grinning at Munkustrap.

"Thanks, Munkus!" Teazer breathed before running off. Jerrie saluted Munkustrap and followed after his sibling. Munkustrap looked over and grinned, seeing as Jenny dragged Tugger and Misto by their ears. They were both complaining loudly, their furs dripping with mud. Munkustrap chuckled as Jenny dragged the complaining and whining Toms into her den. Munkustrap waved to Coricopat and Tantomile as they walked over to their den. They waved back, smiling. Munkustrap watched as the twins walked into their den. It was something Munkustrap loved about the twins, they were so close to one another…and not just because of the whole mystic thing and they could hear each others thoughts…but because they were just close, Cori would protect his sister through anything and Tantomile would always be there for her brother. It was quite sweet.

Nothing like him and Tugger, they got into a fair bit of arguments and disagreed about a lot. Munkustrap sighed, looking at his paws.

It was the reason he hadn't told Tugger about his secret relationship with Macavity…it's not like he could trust the loud mouth not to blab it to anyone, or to like him after that, or not to shun him. Munkustrap sighed heavily, looking around. He closed his eyes and smiled as he thought back to his day with Macavity.

"Munkustrap!" Munkustrap lifted his head and saw his dad. He smiled and slipped off the tyre, bounding over to his dad.

"Hey, Dad," Munkustrap grinned. Deuteronomy stared down at Munkustrap.

"Follow me," Deuteronomy said evenly. Munkustrap tilted his head, confused, but followed his dad anyway. Deuteronomy walked to a quieter part of the yard and into his den. Munkustrap followed.

"Sit," Deuteronomy murmured. Munkustrap did so, entwining his paws in his lap as he crossed his legs.

"Dad?" Munkustrap questioned as Deuteronomy sat. Munkustrap began to get a heavy feeling in his stomach. Deuteronomy stared at Munkustrap, his brown eyes calculating.

"This needs to stop,"

"What does?" Deuteronomy stared at Munkustrap.

"Do not treat me as a fool, Munkustrap,"

"I wasn't, sir!"

"I know about you and Macavity…and it stops, now," Munkustrap's eyes widened and his heart froze, his breath hitching.

"You are no longer to see him,"

"Dad…no, please!" Munkustrap pleaded with him. "I-I love him, Dad, please!"

"That's my final word, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy told him.

"No, I…I'm not letting you do this!"

"Do you not remember what he did?"

"Dad…he…he lost it, killed Lucille and Mathew, and blew up part of the yard, I know, but, Dad, please!"

"No!" Deuteronomy growled at Munkustrap. Munkustrap lowered his head.

"You will no longer see him,"

"You can't stop me," Munkustrap whispered, lifting his head. Deuteronomy's eyes darkened.

"Yes, I can…you are forbidden to leave the yard, you will have a guard at all times,"

"NO!"

"Yes, Munkustrap, and you will obey me!" Munkustrap scrambled to his feet, darting from the den and towards the gate. He was caught. Munkustrap sobbed.

"Let me go!"

"Can't, Munkus, sorry," Alonzo mumbled, pushing Munkustrap back. Munkustrap looked back at his dad who was coming out of his den. Munkustrap shook his head and ran towards his own den. He ran inside and quickly blocked the entrance, not wanting to speak or see anyone. He walked around the den, wringing his paws as he tried to think of a way out. No ideas came to him and tears filled his eyes. Munkustrap collapsed on his nest, sobbing out his broken heart.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Evil Deuteronomy huh? Poor, poor Munkus!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. A crushing sadness

Macavity sat on a cushion in their den, staring at his paws. Munkustrap was three hours late. It wasn't right. Macavity grabbed the box beside him, opening it and smiling at the dark velvet collar with silver and dark red studs. Macavity closed the box and placed it beside him and went back to waiting. He was going to give Munkustrap the collar, to show him just how much he loved him. Macavity sighed and looked back towards the entrance.

Where was he?

Munkustrap sat in his den. It had been week since Deuteronomy had confined him to the yard, and five days since he was last meant to see Macavity, when they were meant to be together once more. Munkustrap let out a sob. He looked away from the den entrance as the block from the entrance was removed.

"Munkustrap,"

"Go away, Jenny, please, just leave me alone," Munkustrap said miserably.

"Enough of this, Munkustrap,"

"Jenny…please," Munkustrap whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Enough of this, Munkustrap," Jenny told him sternly. "It was of your own doing!" Munkustrap waited until she had left the den again before he looked around. A bowl of mice were resting near him. Munkustrap looked away again, tears falling from his eyes. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes, sniffling.

He missed Macavity…but he knew Macavity would be fuming now. For the first couple of hours, he knew Macavity would be waiting for him, thinking Protector duties would have held him up…but it had now been five days. Munkustrap curled up tightly in his nest, sighing sadly as he closed his eyes.

Griddlebone walked in before leaping out of the way as hench-cats ran past her. Griddlebone looked in, seeing Macavity's heaving back was to her. She sighed and walked into the room, side-stepping the bodies on the floor.

"Mac," Griddlebone sighed. Macavity turned around, his silver eyes glaring angrily at her. Griddlebone winced at the rage and pain in Macavity's eyes.

"I know you're hurt…but this is overkill,"

"I don't give a damn…and don't you dare question my motives!"

"Mac, I know you're upset that Munkus…"

"Don't say his name! Don't ever say his name!"

"Mac," Griddlebone sighed. She walked over to him, putting her paws on his shoulders. Macavity's shoulders instantly slumped.

"I loved him, Griddle," Macavity whispered. "And he didn't even show up,"

"Do you think there's a reason why?" Griddlebone asked him softly. "Maybe his dad forced him to stay in the yard,"

"He would have got a message to me somehow, he always has before," Macavity muttered. Griddlebone sighed. Macavity growled and stalked from the room, snarling under his breath angrily.

Munkustrap slowly lifted his head, the blanket lifting up as he heard someone walk into his den.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Tugger was staring at Munkustrap, his brown eyes disbelieving. Munkustrap stared at his brother, it was the first time Tugger had come to see him since Deuteronomy had confined Munkustrap to the yard, since he had stopped Macavity's and Munkustrap's relationship.

"You're always saying I don't think," Tugger said, his voice slightly bitter.

"What?"

"You're always saying that I don't think, that I do stupid things…you're a hypocrite, Munkus," Tugger growled. Munkustrap sat up straighter, staring at his younger brother. Munkustrap's heart was pounding in his chest, he knew what Tugger was talking about. Munkustrap stared at Tugger coldly.

"I'm surprised you know what hypocrite means," Munkustrap hissed softly. Tugger blinked, staring at Munkustrap.

"How could you, Munk?" Tugger asked him. "Even I'm not that stupid,"

"Stupidity has nothing to do with it," Munkustrap growled. Tugger gave a heavy sigh.

"Munk, even I can see he's playing you,"

"No, he's not,"

"Munkustrap, it's Macavity…why would he love you?" Munkustrap's ears pressed back as the hurtful words hit him.

"He could have any Queen he wants and yet he chooses you, his enemy," Tugger shook his head.

"You say I'm not that bright…but even I can see he's playing you,"

"He's not playing me!"

"Munkustrap, he is…why else would he be with you? Why would he even choose you?"

"He loves me, Tugger!" Munkustrap snapped. "You don't know anything!"

"Bast, Munkus, see straight on this!" Tugger cried out. "You can usually pick up anything and everything, so why the hell can't you see he's playing you like a fool?"

"Get out," Munkustrap growled, authority slipping back into his voice.

"Get the hell out!" Munkustrap yelled when Tugger showed no sign of moving. Tugger sighed, shaking his head.

"You're being an idiot, Munkus,"

"GET OUT!" Munkustrap yelled. Tugger left, sighing. Munkustrap slumped on his nest, wrapping his arms around himself, shaking with anger.

How dare he, how dare he say that?

Munkustrap wiped the angry tears from his eyes, sniffing angrily.

Macavity loved him, he wasn't playing him…and Munkustrap knew it, he knew that Macavity really did love him. Munkustrap curled up on his nest, resting his head on his arms as he stared blankly at the wall, trying to calm himself.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, looking at Old Deuteronomy.

"Sir," Munkustrap mumbled, looking at his feet.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Munkustrap,"

"No, your not…you're doing this for your pride," Munkustrap said bitterly, looking at him.

"Your son dating the Napoleon of Crime, how embarrassing for you,"

"Enough, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy told him sternly. Munkustrap turned his head away, looking away from Deuteronomy.

"If you're bored, go clean that mess of yours in the next room," Deuteronomy said. "And stop thinking about it and get over it," Deuteronomy said before stalking from the den.

"I would if you didn't just force me to give up the one I love," Munkustrap muttered under his breath. He sighed and glanced towards the second room of his den. He shook his head and lay back down on the nest, curling up tightly.

Macavity sat on the mattress, staring blankly at the wall opposite.

"This isn't right," Griddlebone murmured as she stood in the doorway, staring at the blank Macavity. Gilbert looked at Griddlebone from where he was standing beside her.

"I've never seen him like this before," Gilbert said quietly.

"Of course not…he's never been in love like this before, well besides Lucille, but that ended badly," Griddlebone said. "But he and Munkus had something special…and then Munkus just didn't show,"

"I know Munkustrap, not personally of course," Gilbert said. "He wouldn't just leave him like that…he's too noble and decent for that,"

"I know, Gil, I know," Griddlebone sighed. They both looked back at the silent Macavity, who was still staring blankly at the wall but now his paws were clenched into fists.

Griddlebone sighed.

"Come on," She said quietly and she and Gilbert walked off, leaving Macavity to his own thoughts.

Munkustrap slowly peeked out from his den into the dark and empty yard. He quickly moved from his den, his feet hitting the ground silently as he quickened his pace to a run, as he ran towards his secret exit. He tried to quicken his pace as he caught sight of the pipe that would let him out of the yard, out of the prison he was in. Munkustrap startled as arms wrapped around his middle, yanking back. He yelled out angrily, fighting furiously, trying to get free of the grip around his waist.

"Enough!" Munkustrap still continued to fight in Plato's grip, ignoring Gus's yell.

"Let me go!" Munkustrap yelled. "I'm leaving, I don't care!" Gus came to stand in front of the struggling Munkustrap.

"I'm leaving, I'm not staying here, let me go!" Munkustrap cried out. He went still when a pain flashed across his cheek. It took a second to register that Gus had slapped him. Munkustrap lifted his eyes, looking at Gus in disbelief. The Tom he had idolized, the Tom he had listened to when he was growing up…had just hit him?

"You're acting like a kit," Gus growled at Munkustrap. "And you're not leaving…Old Deuteronomy forbids it,"

"I don't care!" Munkustrap wailed.

"Take him back to his den, Plato…make sure he doesn't leave,"

"Sure," Plato grunted as he began to lug Munkustrap back to his den. Plato pushed Munkustrap into his den when they had gotten there.

"Stop making things difficult for yourself, Munkustrap," Plato said gravely.

"You don't understand," Munkustrap said miserably as he walked into his den, rubbing his sore cheek.

"You're meant to be our Protector, Munk, you're supposed to be mature and grown up…not acting like some love-sick kitten,"

"Shut up, Plato, you have no idea," Munkustrap growled dangerously. Plato went quiet. Munkustrap collapsed onto his nest, rubbing his sore cheek still. He stared at his knees. He couldn't believe Gus had hit him, he thought that Gus would at least try to understand…after all these years, after how close they had been.

"Munkustrap!"

"Oh…great," Munkustrap muttered, crossing his arms angrily across his chest as Deuteronomy walked in.

"What were you thinking?"

"That I needed to get out," Munkustrap snapped. Deuteronomy stared at his son, whose bottom lip was stuck out slightly in an annoyed pout.

"You're staying here," Deuteronomy told Munkustrap firmly. "You will never see or talk to Macavity again," Munkustrap looked at him, his baby blue eyes anguished.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Munkustrap croaked. "You're meant to be my dad, you're meant to support me!"

"Not with this," Deuteronomy said coolly before leaving the den. Munkustrap just fell onto his side on his nest, growling slightly under his breath.

"Now I know why Mum left," Munkustrap muttered.

"Not cool, Munkustrap,"

"Shut it, Plato!" Munkustrap snarled angrily, not in the mood to deal with the brooding Tom. Munkustrap closed his eyes, hoping to sleep this nightmare through.

"Ey, Munkus," Munkustrap slowly opened his eyes. A cheery orange calico face was what he immediately saw. Munkustrap groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Ow are ya?" Teazer asked as Mungojerrie moved back from Munkustrap. Munkustrap shrugged sadly.

"I want to leave…but he won't let me," Munkustrap mumbled.

"Ya know…" Mungojerrie said slowly, glancing at his sister. "We've, ah, we've always known bout you and Macavity,"

"What?" Munkustrap asked, surprised.

"Well, something was puttin' Mac in a good mood," Teazer smiled. Munkustrap remembered the two worked for Macavity, stealing for him.

"And at the same toime, you were 'appy as well,"

"We put two and two ta-gether," Teazer grinned.

"We're not as dim as the othas think," Jerrie grinned.

"Have you seen him lately?" Munkustrap asked, sounding desperate. Jerrie and Teazer gave small shakes of their heads.

"When we go to the lair, 'e's 'iding," Jerrie said slowly.

"We asked Griddle where 'e was, she told us ta get lost," Teazer sighed.

"C-Could you tell him about this?" Munkustrap asked, indicating to his den. Jerrie and Teazer gave each other looks.

"What?"

"Deuteronomy knew we work for Macavity," Teazer said slowly.

"E told us if we told anyone dat knows Macavity bout you, 'e'd kick us outta da yard," Jerrie said quietly.

"Sorry, Munk," Teazer whispered as she watched Munkustrap's face fall.

"It's alright, Teazer…I don't want you to get banished," Munkustrap murmured. Jerrie and Teazer sighed sadly, looking at each other once more before looking at the sad silver Tom.

"We miss ya, ya know," Jerrie said, trying to cheer Munkustrap up. "S'not the same without ya on the tyre," Munkustrap gave a weak smile and leaned back.

"So, what is everyone saying about me?" Munkustrap asked, his voice somewhat bitter. Teazer looked at him sadly.

"They're angry at ya, Munk,"

"I guessed," Munkustrap sighed.

"Bomba, Deme…they don't understand what would make ya go wit 'im," Teazer said softly. "Misto…I don't know what 'e thinks, 'e just kinda doesn't say anyfing,"

"Tugger's…well…'e, 'e's annoyed, Munk,"

"Yeah, I know, we had an argument about it," Munkustrap murmured.

"Times up you two!" Munkustrap sighed as Alonzo's voice rang out…so much for being best friends. Jerrie and Teazer gave Munkustrap small smiles.

"We'll come see ya soon, 'kay, Munk,"

"Sure," Munkustrap murmured, feeling more and more like a prisoner in his own home. Jerrie and Teazer got up and walked towards the exit.

"We'll bring ya somethin' special next time, Munk," Teazer whispered. Munkustrap gave a small smile. The notorious two left the den, leaving Munkustrap alone once more. Munkustrap sighed and lay back down on his nest.

"Mac, I miss you," Munkustrap whispered, pushing the pads of his paws against his eyes.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry if Munkus is a little off-character, but he's heartbroken!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Small comforts

Munkustrap stared blankly at the wall opposite him, deep in thought. Jenny had come by earlier, making sure he was still in good health…other than the few kilos he had dropped, he was healthy. Munkustrap blinked. He was healthy other than the fact his heart was completely broken and aching. Munkustrap slowly rose to his feet, slowly walking to the next room of his den. It was his private bedroom as well, but he usually just slept in the main part of his den, just so he knew if anyone came in. He looked at a pile of things in the corner and gave a small smile. The pile was everything anyone had given him over the years. Munkustrap slowly fell to his knees beside the pile and started sifting through it. He pulled aside ceramic bowls, a few collars and braided bands, past fluffy pillows and blankets. He sighed, setting everything apart. He grabbed the mirror and looked at it. He just blinked when he saw his bruised silver cheek, bruised from where Gus had struck him. He sighed and placed the mirror aside, going back to digging through all the items in the pile, sorting them out. Munkustrap paused, suddenly spotting something. He slowly reached forward, grabbing the soft object before lifting it up, examining it. A small smile broke out on Munkustrap's lips, his first smile in over two weeks.

In his paws, was a small chocolate brown coloured teddy bear Macavity had given him when they were still kittens.

Munkustrap drew the small bear close, hugging it tightly. He buried his nose into the top of its head, sighing. Munkustrap lifted his head, looking at the neater part of the den before he walked over to his nest. He dragged some of the fluffy, woollen blankets over to the nest and rearranged it before he lay down, holding the bear close. He cuddled the bear close as he fell asleep.

"Well, it's good to see you finally cleaned this pile up," Munkustrap slowly opened his eyes, sitting up. He still had a grip on the bear with one of his paws. Deuteronomy's brown eyes caught it.

"What's that?" Munkustrap pulled the bear into his arms, hugging it tightly.

"Who gave you that, Munkustrap?" Deuteronomy asked, his voice cold. Munkustrap didn't know how to answer.

"Who, Munkustrap?" Deuteronomy's voice was starting get snappy. A slightly scared whimper just escaped Munkustrap's lips as he clutched the bear tighter. He felt like a kitten but still…it was his only connection to Macavity.

"I gave it to him, sir," Munkustrap turned his baby blue eyes to look at Skimbleshanks in surprise. Deuteronomy raised an eyebrow, seeming unconvinced but shrugged it off. Deuteronomy looked at Munkustrap once more, seeing his sad and broken son but shook his head.

"I want you to be on the tyre at eight p.m tonight," Deuteronomy said. "We're having a small…celebration, and you will be there,"

"Yes, sir," Munkustrap mumbled. Deuteronomy nodded and left the den. Skimbleshanks stared at the slightly broken silver Tom, the heart-broken Tom who was clutching the teddy bear close as he stared at the floor. Skimble could see the pain in Munkustrap's eyes. Skimble turned around and went to leave.

"Skimble," Skimble turned around and looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap stared back at the railway cat.

"Thank you," Munkustrap whispered. Skimble just sighed heavily and walked from the den. Munkustrap curled back up around the small bear, exhaling loudly. His nose nuzzled at the fur on the bear and he smiled. Macavity had given him the bear for his birthday one year.

"Oi, Munkustrap," Munkustrap sighed, pushing his tired and emotionless body off the ground. Munkustrap rubbed his sore and red eyes before he left the den, his tail dragging limply along the ground as he left the den for the first time in days. He slowly walked over to the tyre, sitting beside Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy smiled at his son as the lights to the yard turned on, courtesy of Misto. Deuteronomy wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's shoulders, drawing him closer. Munkustrap rested his head on Deuteronomy's shoulder, too tired to emotionally rebel.

"You need to leave the den more,"

"You confined me to it, remember?"

"Because you tried to run, Munkustrap, I told you that you were to remain in the yard," Deuteronomy murmured, holding his son tightly.

"Dad…you broke my heart, you told me I could never see the one I love again…why do you think I wanted to leave?" Munkustrap asked bitterly, pulling himself out of Deuteronomy's arms. Deuteronomy stared at him.

"In the time me and Macavity were together, he rarely came to the yard…we were happy together and you ruined it," Munkustrap whispered. Deuteronomy's stare hardened.

"I did what was best."

"You did what was best for you, Dad, not for me," Munkustrap hissed bitterly. Deuteronomy stared at him.

"I allowed you to leave your den after you disappointed us all, Munkus," Munkustrap's shoulders slumped. The one thing he hated was disappointment.

"Now, are you going to behave or do you need to be confined back to your den?" Deuteronomy asked. Munkustrap looked at his paws before standing up and walking away, going back to his den.

He didn't want to stay there; he didn't want to be with a family that hated him.

Macavity walked over into the yard, he perched himself onto a junk pile, looking around. He just needed to see Munkustrap. He saw the Jellicles all milling around the well-lit clearing, all laughing and talking happily with one another. Macavity frowned, he couldn't see Munkustrap.

"Demeter, what's wrong?" Macavity heard Bombalurina ask worriedly.

"Macavity!" Demeter cried out. Macavity sighed.

Time for him to go.

He quickly disappeared, but he was mystified. Usually he could spot Munkustrap in an instant during those type of gatherings…but he wasn't there, so where was he?

Munkustrap sat in his den, looking at the bear on his lap.

"Munkus?" Munkustrap lifted his head, seeing Misto hesitating in his doorway.

"Hello, Mistoffelees," Munkustrap murmured. Misto walked further into his den, something clasped in his paws.

"I know your dad is treating you unfairly…confining you to the den and allowing you minimal contact, so I thought this might interest you," Misto said, handing the object to Munkustrap. Munkustrap took it, looking at the book.

"I found it…sorry, it's just a romance book…no happy ending though,"

"Thank you, Misto," Munkustrap murmured.

"Munku, I just want you to know…I don't care that you were with Macavity, I'm actually sorry that Deuteronomy forced you apart," Munkustrap lifted his head to look at Misto. Misto walked over, hugging him tightly before giving a small smile as he let Munkustrap go.

"You're still my friend, Munkus,"

"Thank you, Misto," Misto smiled and left the den. Munkustrap looked down at the book in his paws and looked at the title.

_Romeo and Juliet_

Munkustrap flicked open the first page and looked at the writing. He slowly began to read it, his eyes flickering over the text. He was one of the few in the yard that could actually read human writing…he, Mistoffelees, Jenny, Jelly, Skimble, Gus, Deuteronomy and Demeter were the only ones who could read fluently. The others could read words here and there, but they couldn't read whole slabs of text. Munkustrap turned the page, reading on.

"Something's not right," Griddlebone lifted her head from where she was dozing, looking at Macavity.

"Huh?" She slurred sleepily.

"I went to the yard; they were having one of their damn celebrations," Macavity growled, stalking over and slumping onto his throne.

"And?" Griddlebone yawned.

"I couldn't see Munkustrap anywhere,"

"What?"

"Usually I can see him in an instant…but this time I didn't see him at all,"

"Maybe he was in his den for something," Griddlebone suggested. Macavity growled under his breath.

"Probably," He growled. Griddlebone sighed, watching as Macavity muttered darkly under his breath, his paws clenching tightly. Griddlebone tilted her head, looking at Macavity closely. He looked more…unkempt than usual, he looked skinny…too skinny. Griddlebone looked worried.

Without Munkustrap, Macavity was destroying himself.

Munkustrap slowly came outside of his den, sitting just outside it. Plato eyed him from where he was standing near the tyre. Munkustrap rolled his eyes. He knew Deuteronomy had assigned Plato to be Munkustrap's personal guard. The others just milled around, occasionally glancing at him before they quickly hurried on. Munkustrap just leaned back against his den, book settled in his lap for later. He stared around the yard, feeling slightly hurt as the others just walked past him, pretending as though he wasn't there. It hurt. It hurt because they were his family, he had protected them from attacks from Pollicles and strays…and yet they had turned against his because he had fallen in love. Munkustrap gave a small smile as Admetus looked at him, giving a grin and a nod before walking on. Munkustrap looked around. Tugger didn't even look at him as he walked past, his fan club following him and imitating him, which included them not looking at Munkustrap.

"Hey," Munkustrap looked around, seeing Cori coming to sit beside him.

"Hi," Munkustrap murmured.

"Are you okay?"

"Barely," Munkustrap answered quietly, staring at the book in his lap. Cori reached over, grabbing the book and looking at it.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Coricopat asked slowly. "Who gave you that?"

"Misto," Munkustrap sighed.

"I know it's a romance novel, Munk…but I know how it ends…and whatever you do, don't do that, ever," Cori told him. Munkustrap tilted his head.

"What are you talking about?" Cori smiled, placing the book back in Munkustrap's lap.

"I'm not going to spoil it for you," Cori laughed. Munkustrap smiled.

"Thanks, Cori,"

"Any time, Munkus," Munkustrap looked at the book on his knee, staring at it, staring at the front cover.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Cori asked softly.

"Yes," Munkustrap whispered, tears springing to his eyes as he thought of Macavity. Cori rubbed Munkustrap's back.

"I'm so sorry, Munk," Cori said quietly. "I'm so sorry," Munkustrap nodded, giving his eyes a slight rub as he managed to control his emotions again. Cori sighed and got to his feet.

"I'll come see you soon, okay?" Cori told him. Munkustrap nodded, remaining quiet. Cori winced as he looked at his friend, seeing how much he had changed…how heart-broken he was. Cori walked away and looked at Tantomile.

_Are you sure you really want to do this? _Tantomile asked him through their bond.

_You may make things worse for Munkus,_

_I have to, Tantomile,_ Cori replied, sighing. Tantomile nodded at him and went back to talking to Admetus. Cori glared at Tugger as he walked past. Tugger just stared coldly at him and went back to entertaining his fan-club. Cori continued walking until he came to a certain den. He took in a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter," Coricopat ducked into the den, looking at Old Deuteronomy and Gus.

"I have to speak to you, sir," Cori said respectfully. Deuteronomy smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Gus stood up and left. Cori looked at Old Deuteronomy.

"Sir, you're making a huge mistake in keeping Munkustrap and Macavity apart," Cori watched as the warmth immediately disappeared from Deuteronomy's eyes.

"They love each other, sir, and you're destroying Munkustrap by keeping him away from Macavity, you're making him hate you because you don't trust him and you're keeping him locked away," Cori continued. Deuteronomy sighed heavily, looking at Cori.

"He is my eldest son, Coricopat," Deuteronomy said. "I am keeping him safe,"

"You're not keeping him safe, you're keeping him unhappy,"

"He is my son, Coricopat, I am keeping him away from bad choices…from disappointing everyone,"

"Sir…you can't keep him away from the one he loves just so he lives up to your expectations," Cori said weakly.

"I can, I am his father,"

"Sir!"

"He will find a nice Queen to settle down with, and have kittens with…he will never be with Macavity, I will make sure of that,"

"So you are willing to sacrifice your son's happiness just so you can have a son that meets up with your expectations,"

"Yes," Deuteronomy answered simply. Cori shook his head, outraged.

"Sir, sorry for being disrespectful…but that is crap!" Cori cried out. "Munkustrap is so broken right now, so sad, because you forcibly split him apart from Macavity!" Deuteronomy just reached over, bringing a large book into his paws. Deuteronomy opened the book, looking into it.

"That is all, Coricopat…you may go," Cori gave a hiss.

"And stay away from my son, you're a bad influence on him," Cori growled loudly before he stalked from the den.

He found Tantomile.

"What did he say?" She asked him. Cori told her and Admetus what Deuteronomy had told him. Their eyes widened in shock and rage.

"No, poor Munkus!" Tantomile cried.

"I can't see him, I'm not allowed to see Munkustrap anymore because I'm a bad influence," Admetus growled as Cori added that. Cori looked to Munkustrap, who was now reading the book Misto had given him.

"What are we going to do?" Tantomile asked softly. "I hate seeing him so sad,"

"I don't know, Tantomile," Cori murmured. Admetus shook his head sadly.

What could they do?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naww, poor Munkus!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. What do I have to do?

Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks looked at Munkustrap as he sat outside in front of his den, a book open in his paws as his eyes skimmed over the text.

"At least he's keeping his mind occupied," Jenny murmured. Skimble sighed.

"I've never seen him so sad, even after Grizabella left," Skimble said quietly. Jenny nodded in agreement, picking up her knitting.

"I trust Deuteronomy, but I don't think he made the right choice, keeping them apart," Skimble continued. Jenny looked at him, she gave a small smile.

"I don't think he's done the right thing either," Jenny said quietly.

Munkustrap lifted his head when a shadow fell across his book. He looked up and saw Victoria standing in front of him, the other kittens grouped together a little distance away, staring at them.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap frowned. They never called him by his name, they usually called him Munkus.

"Yes, Vicky?" Munkustrap said softly.

"How could you betray us?" She asked him. Munkustrap frowned.

"What?"

"How could you go with our enemy? You're meant to protect us and yet you go with him,"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand," Munkustrap told her sternly.

"How could you, Munkustrap?" Victoria cried. "You betrayed us all,"

"No, I did not, Victoria," Munkustrap hissed, his fur bristling. "What we had was nothing…nothing to do with the yard!" Munkustrap got his feet, towering over the smaller Queen.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, so do not say anything about it…you don't understand," Munkustrap growled before he marched back into his den. Munkustrap slumped onto his nest, growling angrily under his breath. He had had enough, he had had enough of everything! Munkustrap drew the small bear into his arms, hugging it tightly.

He knew Macavity had been in the yard last week, he had heard Demeter's cry…but he hadn't found him, he didn't even know…he had probably already moved on. Tears pricked at Munkustrap's eyes as he clutched the teddy tighter.

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to go, no one  
to turn to  
without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make believe he's here_

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

Munkustrap curled up tighter, tears falling freely from his eyes now. He wanted to get out, he wanted to be free once more.

That night, he was dragged back to his den, his third attempt to escape had failed.

Munkustrap just hissed weakly at Gus as he told him off, before walking into his den and collapsing on the floor, just sitting and staring blankly. He didn't even care as tears fell down his cheeks, rolling down his face until they dropped off.

He felt so alone.

Macavity stormed around his lair, snarling angrily. His hench-cats threw themselves out of his way as he stormed down the hallways, his claws out. Griddlebone followed after him, following him into his room as he stalked inside. She closed and locked the door behind her, walking over to the mattress and sitting on it. She watched as Macavity paced.

"I hate him," Macavity growled.

"I know, Mac,"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," She watched as Macavity suddenly looked vulnerable. She stood up, grabbing his paw and dragging him over to the mattress.

"He said he loved me and he wouldn't hurt me like Lucille did," Macavity mumbled. Griddlebone was shocked. She had never seen Macavity like this before.

"Why did he leave me like that?" Macavity asked, sounding broken. Griddlebone quickly pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly. He was shaking in her arms, but it was what happened next that shocked Griddlebone.

He gripped onto her fur and began sobbing.

Loud, broken, heart-aching sobs.

"I loved him!" Macavity sobbed. "And he just left me!"

Griddlebone wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back.

"It's alright, Mac, it's alright," Griddlebone murmured in his ear, rocking him slightly.

"It'll be okay,"

"No…it won't," Macavity growled, suddenly breaking free from her embrace. Griddlebone sighed sadly when she saw the hate, pain and anger in his eyes.

"He's going to pay…they're all going to pay!"

Munkustrap sat up, tears still rolling down his cheeks as he heard someone enter his den the next day.

Four failed escape attempts in a month and a bit…why couldn't they get the hint and just let him go?

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap sighed.

Great…Dad was here.

"What did you think you were doing last night?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Getting away from this hell I'm in," Munkustrap growled, tears still falling from his eyes. Deuteronomy growled under his breath.

"Munkustrap, look at me," Munkustrap defiantly turned his head away, refusing to look at Old Deuteronomy.

"Munkustrap," Deuteronomy growled once more. Munkustrap shook his head, refusing to look at his father. Deuteronomy sat beside him, Munkustrap edged away.

"If you are going to act like a kitten, you will be treated as such," Deuteronomy told him angrily. He watched as Munkustrap stiffened.

"Now, are you going to look at me?"

"Leave me alone," Munkustrap said miserably.

"You leave me no choice," Deuteronomy grabbed Munkustrap's arm, pulling the shocked silver Tom over to him and across his lap. Munkustrap struggled.

"Dad, what the hell?" Munkustrap yelped, trying to break free.

"I told you, if you are going to act like a kitten, you will be treated as such," Deuteronomy repeated, lifting his large paw.

Five minutes later, Deuteronomy allowed Munkustrap up. Munkustrap quickly crawled away from him, tears pouring from his eyes and rough sobs escaping his throat.

He couldn't believe his dad had just…smacked him…like a misbehaving kitten. Munkustrap crawled away to his nest, feeling lower than ever. Munkustrap sniffled.

"I warned you, Munkustrap…now grow up," Deuteronomy said, following Munkustrap. Munkustrap just kept his head lowered; looking at the nest he was in.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Munkustrap whispered. Deuteronomy left the den. Munkustrap looked up, pain written in his eyes as he rubbed his butt. It burned a lot.

The next day, Munkustrap was allowed out from his den. He walked to the tyre and sat down, wincing.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Munkustrap barely looked at Coricopat as he came to sit beside him. Cori ignored Deuteronomy's glare as he talked to Munkustrap.

"Dad…he said I was acting like a kitten and deserved to be treated as such," Munkustrap mumbled.

"What did he do?" Cori asked slowly, shocked.

"Smacked me," Munkustrap mumbled. Cori was shocked.

"He didn't…?"

"Yeah, he did," Munkustrap sighed. "Now my butt is bruised,"

"Sorry, Munk," Munkustrap nodded and got to his feet.

"See you later, Cori," He sighed, walking down the steps. Cori winced when he saw the way Munkustrap held his tail slightly more to the right, trying to hide the large bruise.

"Hey, what's wrong with Munkustrap? Why's he holding his tail like that?" Cori looked at Tugger.

"Your dad smacked him," Cori growled. Tugger's eyes widened.

"Said that if he was acting like a kitten, he deserved to be treated as such,"

"B-But…Dad…but Munkus is a full-grown Tom!"

"I know, Tugger…but your dad is insane," Cori told Tugger. Tugger blinked.

"I went to talk to him about Munkustrap, the reason he split Munkustrap from Macavity was because it was working against his own expectations of Munkustrap," Cori was seething now.

"He didn't care that Munkustrap was unhappy, he just wanted him to have a Queen-friend and have kittens,"

"No," Tugger breathed, looking at Deuteronomy.

"Yes," Cori sighed heavily. "Then, he forbade me to talk to Munkustrap, which is why he's giving me death stares right now," Cori told Tugger, not looking at Deuteronomy. Tugger glanced at Deuteronomy.

"I'm going to go talk to Munks," Tugger said softly. Cori raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Munk?" Munkustrap lifted his head, rubbing his eyes.

"What now, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked, his voice hoarse.

"I came to say I'm sorry," Munkustrap looked at Tugger. Tugger looked sheepish.

"I-I talked to Cori, he told me what Dad said and did," He watched as Munkustrap winced.

"And I know you now that you would have seen it if Macavity was just playing you, I'm so sorry, Munkus," Munkustrap lifted his arms. Tugger quickly walked to sit beside him and let himself be hugged tightly.

"I'm sorry," Tugger whispered. Munkustrap gave a small smile, nuzzling his brother gently.

Coricopat padded over to his sister, who was dozing against Admetus.

"Hey, Tants?" He whispered. Tantomile opened her eyes sleepily.

"Mm?"

"I need your help,"

"For what?"

"To help Munkustrap," Tantomile's eyes opened fully and she gave a nod.

"Of course, what do I have to do?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is On My Own from Les Mis…

Naw, poor Munkus! I'll try to update tomorrow but I have rehearsals after school but I'll see what I can do!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Unexpected visitors

"Want to make a distraction?" Tantomile grinned and sat up.

"Of course," Tantomile quickly shook Admetus awake, telling him of her plan while Cori went to get ready. He smiled as he heard Tantomile and Admetus start yelling and screaming at each other.

"What do you mean?" He heard Admetus scream.

"You're a pig!"

"Coming from you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You snore!" Cori gave a chuckle at that one. He quickly peered around the junk pile, seeing the Jellicles quickly going to investigate the shouting before he darted from the yard.

Macavity stalked around his throne room, his ears gave a slight prick as he heard yelling. He turned around when the door to his throne room burst open. He saw his hench-cats dragging in a dark coloured Tom.

"Coricopat," Macavity growled, sitting on his throne. Cori was thrown to floor, hard, and he groaned. Cori shook his head, rolling up so he was on his knees. He decided it was better not to stand up.

"What is a worthless Jellicle doing in my lair?" Macavity spat. Cori tilted his head.

"We found him in our territory, boss, he looked lost,"

"That's because I was…it's hard to find your lair, you know," Cori said.

"Why…are…you…here?" Macavity snarled again.

"To get you," Cori answered simply. "I know I'm probably going to get banished for this, but it will be worth it to see him happy again,"

"To see who happy again?" Macavity questioned, interested.

"Munkustrap,"

Munkustrap slowly lifted his head when he heard arguing.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, sir, I've looked everywhere," Plato answered. Munkustrap sat up, edging away as Deuteronomy walked into the den.

"Munkustrap!"

"Yes, sir?" Munkustrap asked quietly, looking at Deuteronomy's feet.

"Where's Coricopat?"

"I have no idea," Munkustrap answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir," Munkustrap mumbled. Deuteronomy swept from the den, going to find the troublesome mystic. Munkustrap lifted his head once more, watching as Deuteronomy left the den. Munkustrap frowned.

What had Coricopat done?

Munkustrap sighed and picked up his book, he had almost finished it. It was quite an interesting read…it was sad too…like his life.

"Why do I care about Munkustrap?" Macavity growled. Cori raised an eyebrow.

"We know about you two," Cori said slowly. He yelped as Griddlebone kicked him.

"Griddlebone," Macavity said, his tone scolding. Griddlebone glared down at Coricopat.

"Really?"

"Yes," Cori answered, panting as he sat back up, his paw holding his abused side.

"It's why he didn't turn up that day," Cori watched as Macavity's eyes turned cold, then the next thing he knew, Macavity was flying towards him. Cori groaned in pain as his back was slammed against the cold stone floor.

"He didn't come because you knew about us?" Macavity snarled, his claws wrapping around Cori's throat.

"No!" Cori croaked. "He didn't come because Deuteronomy has confined him to his den," Macavity let go of Cori's throat, surprise on his face.

"What?"

"D-Deuteronomy found out about you two…he forbade Munkustrap to see you, Munkustrap tried to run away but was caught and taken to his den," Cori said sadly. "I-I've never seen him so depressed,"

"H-He couldn't come," Macavity murmured.

"He's tried," Cori said. "He's tried to escape a few times but was always caught and brought back," Macavity stared blankly at the wall.

Munkustrap still loved him, he was just being held back away from him…they had tried to separate them.

"Um…can you get off of me?" Macavity startled and looked down at Coricopat, who he was still sitting on. Macavity quickly slipped off the calico. Cori sat up, rubbing his stomach as he looked at Macavity.

"M-Munkustrap still loves me?"

"Yeah, he never has stopped," Cori answered. "He's been so sad without you," Macavity blinked.

"He's tried to escape…" Macavity said. Cori nodded.

"About four times, when he knew there was at least a chance…but he gets caught every time by Plato or Alonzo," Cori explained. Macavity looked at Cori.

"Why did you come here?"

"Because he's my friend, and he needs to be free from Deuteronomy." Macavity gave a bitter smile.

"Did you finally realise how evil he was?"

"Yes," Cori sighed. "He forbade Munkustrap see you, because it doesn't live up to his expectations," Macavity growled.

"He forbade me to see Munkustrap because I am, quote, a bad influence," Macavity snorted.

"Oh…and what really made up my mind to come here, even though it may get me banished…was that he smacked Munkustrap," Cori added.

"He did what?" Macavity growled, his face dark and deadly.

"He said Munkustrap was acting like a kitten and deserved to be treated as such…he bruised Munkustrap," Cori said, anger hidden in his voice. Macavity stood up.

"Cori, go back to the yard…don't say anything to anyone, not even to Munkustrap," Macavity ordered. Cori slowly rose to his feet.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll appear within the next couple of days to get my love back," Macavity said. Cori nodded and darted from the building, going back to the junkyard.

"You're going to wait?" Griddlebone asked him softly.

"Just so the suspicion is off Coricopat…I doubt Munkus will be happy if he got banished,"

"No, I don't think he'd be happy either," Griddlebone murmured. Macavity nodded and went to prepare.

Cori snuck back inside the yard and walked into his den. He froze when he entered it, seeing Old Deuteronomy, Gus, Plato, Jelly and Asparagus waiting for him.

"Um…where's Tantomile?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"With Admetus," Gus answered gruffly, glaring at the younger Tom.

"Okay…what are you doing in our den?" Cori asked, looking at them.

"Where did you go?"

"Hunting," Cori answered simply.

"There are plenty of mice in the junkyard," Jellylorum said.

"I didn't feel like a mouse, so I went to the park…pigeons taste pretty good," Cori shrugged. The elders looked at him suspiciously.

"Why the distraction from your sister?" Asparagus asked, his eyes narrowing. Cori laughed.

"That wasn't a distraction…Tantomile's snoring has been getting on everyone's nerves,"

_You are so dead, brother,_

Cori smirked as Tantomile's voice growled in his head. Deuteronomy's eyes narrowed but he nodded to the rest of the elders. They got up and left. Deuteronomy left last.

"I told you to stay away from my son, the next time you go near him; I'll confine you to your den for a month,"

"As you command, sir," Cori growled, giving an exaggerated bow. Deuteronomy looked at him darkly before continuing on. Cori, for good measure, stuck his tongue out at Old Deuteronomy's back. Cori growled.

_They're gone…can you come back now?_ Cori sent the message out to his sister.

"We're already back," Cori startled at her voice. Cori turned around and looked at his sister. Admetus was standing at the doorway, smirking. Cori looked back at his sister, she had a weird smile on her face.

"You're dead, brother…"

"Um…why?" Cori gulped, backing away from his twin.

"I do not snore!" Tantomile yelled, lunging at him. Cori tried to run away but was caught by his sister. Admetus laughed from the doorway as Cori tried to plead with his sister.

Macavity paced around his room, he leaned against the wall, thinking.

"_Wow…nice," Macavity turned and looked at Munkustrap, smiling. Munkustrap was staring at the den, which only had a few cushions around it. Macavity shrugged._

"_It's just somewhere I come to get away," Macavity said. Munkustrap looked around the den, somewhat wearily._

"_It's alright, Munkus," Macavity gave a small smirk. "I'm not going to hurt you…unlike…" Macavity trailed off._

"_Yeah, I know," Munkustrap sighed. "Unlike my dad, right?"_

"_Sorry, Munk," Macavity murmured. He watched as Munkustrap lowered his head, giving a small nod, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor. Macavity strode over to him, pulling the shorter silver Tom into his arms, holding him tightly. _

"_It's alright, Munk," Macavity said gently to his best friend. Munkustrap nodded against Macavity's shoulder, giving a sniffle._

"_Thanks, Mac," Munkustrap mumbled against his shoulder. Macavity rested his head against Munkustrap's, feeling bad for his old friend. Munkustrap did so much for the Jellicles but he was always faulted, always yelled at by his father. Macavity was never so…caring, but he felt bad for his friend. Munkustrap had turned to the Jellicles enemy for comfort…obviously he needed care of some sort. Macavity blinked, a little surprised when he heard a deep purr rumbling from Munkustrap's throat. He looked down at the Tom still enclosed in his arms. Munkustrap's head was resting against his shoulder, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Macavity. _

"_Munkus?" Macavity murmured. Munkustrap's eyes opened and looked at Macavity. Macavity paused as Munkustrap's baby blue eyes stared straight at him. Without knowing why, Macavity lowered his head, kissing him. Macavity and Munkustrap broke apart, Munkustrap's eyes were wide with shock. Macavity unwrapped his arms from around Munkustrap, letting him go. Macavity walked over to the other side of the den, his tail swishing back and forth agitatedly._

_Why did he have to do that?_

_Macavity stiffened as paws gently rested on his shoulders._

"_Mac?" Munkustrap's voice asked softly. Macavity purred as his shoulders were slowly rubbed. _

"_I shouldn't have…I'm sorry, Munk," Macavity murmured. He was surprised when arms wrapped around his middle, lips pressed against his neck._

"_I'm not sorry," Munkustrap murmured in his ear. Macavity turned around, looking at the silver Tom in surprise. Munkustrap was looking at him somewhat shyly, a small blush on his cheeks._

"_You're cute when you blush," Macavity smirked before kissing the silver Tom once more. Macavity broke the kiss and pulled Munkustrap over to a cushion. He sat down and pulled the silver Tom into his arms. Munkustrap was purring again…but it suddenly stopped._

"_Do you think we can get away with it?" Munkustrap's voice betrayed his fear. _

"_I think so," Macavity murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's side. "But I don't care…we're together aren't we?"_

"_Yes, we are," Munkustrap smiled up at Macavity. _

"_I'm not going to leave you, Munku," Macavity promised. Munkustrap looked up at him, his baby-blue eyes shining brightly. _

"_I'm not going to treat you like they do," A small growl laced Macavity's voice. Munkustrap reached up, rubbing Macavity's cheek, a small smile on his lips._

"_I know,"_

Macavity sighed, opening his eyes. Time to go.

Munkustrap sniffled, rubbing his bruised eye and wincing. He had tried to run once more and copped a fist to the eye from Plato.

Damn brooding as Tom…Munkustrap sighed. It was his first daylight attempt at escape but he really didn't care anymore, he just wanted to get out. Munkustrap pulled the bear into his arms, pulling the blanket over his head and sighing heavily. He heard someone enter his den.

"Go away!" Munkustrap croaked, "Just leave me alone!"

"Bast, Munkus, what have they done to you?" Munkustrap shot up, looking around wildly. His baby-blue eyes rested on a ginger Tom standing in the corner of his private nest room and his heart stopped.

"Maccy," Munkustrap whispered.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Just to let you know, I'm nowhere near done :P

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Found out

Macavity teleported himself into Munkustrap's den. He looked around and saw a huddle of blankets which were slowly rising and falling. Macavity slowly walked over to Munkustrap.

"Go away!" He heard Munkustrap's voice croak from under the blanket. "Just leave me alone!" Macavity paused, hearing the pain in his love's voice.

"Bast, Munkus, what have they done to you?" Macavity asked, shocked. He watched as the pile of blankets shot up, revealing a shocked Munkustrap. Macavity froze, staring at the Tom. Munkustrap's eye was bruised, there was a yellowing bruise on his cheek and some light bruises around his sides, like he had been grabbed tightly.

"Maccy," Munkustrap whispered, snapping Macavity from his daze. Macavity quickly closed the gap between them, grabbing Munkustrap's paws and pulling him up. Macavity pulled Munkustrap into his arms, holding him tightly. Munkustrap was shaking in his arms.

"I've got you, I've got you," Macavity whispered in Munkustrap's ear, rubbing his back.

"I tried to get out, Mac, I swear I did!"

"I know, gorgeous, I know," Macavity murmured, he let Munkustrap go, gently taking Munkustrap's face in his paws. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's bruised cheeks with his thumbs.

"I knew I should never have doubted you," Macavity whispered. Munkustrap lowered his head sadly.

"I shouldn't have left you here so long, baby, I'm so sorry," Macavity sighed, pulling Munkustrap back into his arms. It felt so much better to have Munkustrap back in his arms. Macavity looked over Munkustrap's shoulder, at his nest. A smile broke out over Macavity's face as he spotted the small chocolate coloured teddy bear in Munkustrap's nest.

"You still have that?" Macavity whispered. Munkustrap looked back, seeing what Macavity was looking at.

A small blush appeared in Munkustrap's cheeks.

"Yes," Munkustrap said quietly. "It…it was what gave me comfort," Macavity held Munkustrap closer, before pressing his lips to the top of Munkustrap's head.

"Let's get you out of here," Macavity said. "Get your things," Munkustrap nodded and grabbed a bag that Mungojerrie had given him, quickly shoving his belongings into the large bag. Munkustrap grabbed the bear, putting it in before grabbing the book Misto had given him. Munkustrap stood up, looking back at Macavity. Macavity took Munkustrap's paw, giving a wry smile. Munkustrap tilted his head.

"We're not teleporting out, I'm telling your dad that you're coming with me," Macavity said. He watched as Munkustrap paled.

"It'll be alright, gorgeous," Macavity said softly. "I'm not letting him take you away from me again," Munkustrap gave a smile. Macavity smiled back, squeezing Munkustrap's paw reassuringly.

"Let's do this," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity walked out of the den with Munkustrap. The Jellicles gasped and Plato ran towards Macavity, Macavity tossed him back with a flick of the paw. Admetus, Tantomile and Cori watched, bored, as Plato went soaring over their heads.

"You totally deserved that," Tantomile muttered, glaring at the red-haired Tom. Macavity was looking around, he squeezed Munkustrap's paw once more before they continued on.

"Macavity, let my son go!"

"Ah, Deuteronomy," Macavity growled, "Just the Tom I was dying to see," Deuteronomy's eyes were cold as they looked at Munkustrap, who was staring at Macavity's paw, which was entwined with his. Macavity gave it another squeeze before turning his glare onto Old Deuteronomy.

"I am taking him with me, I am freeing him from this hell-hole you've put him in," Macavity growled.

"He is staying here,"

"No, I'm not!" Macavity looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was staring at his father.

"I'm going with Macavity, I've had enough here, Dad!" Macavity could see the fury bubbling in Munkustrap's blue eyes.

"I'm sick of you trying to control my life…I'm sick of you yelling at me, of you hitting me!" Macavity winced.

"I'm leaving with Macavity,"

"You are not!"

"You can't stop me," Munkustrap hissed. Deuteronomy stared at Munkustrap coldly as Munkustrap held on tightly to Macavity's arm.

"He has bewitched you!"

"Oh, Dad, shut up!" Munkustrap yelled, losing it. "He hasn't bewitched me…I love him!" Macavity gently rubbed Munkustrap's arm. Munkustrap looked at him.

"I love him because he was there for me when you weren't, when you blamed me for the stupidest things, when you confined me to my den…he was always there for me!" Munkustrap looked back at Old Deuteronomy.

"He showed me love, care and affection…something I haven't gotten from you in the longest time, since I was a kitten," Munkustrap spat bitterly. Macavity pulled the silver Tom into his arms, holding him tightly.

"I'm leaving with him…you will never ever talk to him again," Macavity growled at Deuteronomy.

"Munkus," Munkustrap looked at Tugger as he walked over. Tugger hugged him tightly, Munkustrap wrapped his free arm around Tugger, hugging him close.

"Take care…and I want to hear from you every damn week!" Tugger whispered in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap gave a farewell nuzzle as Tugger finally released him and walked back to Bomba. Misto gave a small smile. Munkustrap looked at Cori, Tantomile and Admetus, they were all smiling at him happily.

"Come on, Munk," Macavity murmured, nuzzling against the side of Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap looked around his home once more and took in a deep breath. His blue eyes landed on his fuming father and he exhaled.

"Let's go," Munkustrap said, looking at Macavity. Macavity smiled and they walked towards the gates, paws still holding on. Macavity paused by Plato who was just starting to get up.

"And don't even think I'll forget that you hit him," Macavity hissed at Plato. Plato paled and Victoria, who was kneeling beside him, squealed.

"Come on, Mac," Munkustrap murmured, nuzzling at Macavity's neck. Macavity smiled at Munkustrap and they walked from the yard.

Old Deuteronomy's eyes watched as Macavity and Munkustrap left the yard together, paws holding on to one another's. He was furious.

How dare Munkustrap leave, how dare he?

Deuteronomy looked around as he listened to the other Jellicles muttering to one another.

"H-How did Macavity know that Munkustrap was confined to his den?" Jellylorum asked. Cori looked at Deuteronomy, just in time to see Deuteronomy turn his head to look straight at him.

Cori felt nervous.

Deuteronomy muttered something to Plato, who nodded and quickly darted from the tyre. Cori looked at Tantomile, she looked as nervous as he did…they knew something was about to happen.

"How did he know?"

"Because someone told him," Deuteronomy's clear voice rang out across the yard. Cori cried out as his arms were grabbed, cruelly twisted behind his back and he was forced to his feet.

"Cori!" Tantomile screamed. Admetus quickly grabbed her, holding her tightly. Cori was moved towards the tyre, his arms burning in pain as they were twisted cruelly behind his back.

"Let me go, Plato!" Cori yelled, struggling. "Get off ya brute!" The Jellicles were all muttering and murmuring, shocked.

"Coricopat!"

"Let me go!" Cori yelled out, fighting furiously.

"Coricopat!" Cori stopped his struggling to look at Old Deuteronomy.

"You went to Macavity, didn't you?"

"Yes," Cori hissed, his green eyes flashing dangerously. A gasp rang out across the yard.

"Why?" Jelly cried out.

"Because he was imprisoning Munkustrap for his own damn expectations!" Cori yelled out. "He made Munkustrap unhappy because it wasn't what Deuteronomy wanted from him!" Cori was glaring at Old Deuteronomy.

"He hit Munkustrap!"

"Sir?" Jenny asked, shocked.

"Munkustrap was misbehaving, I told him what would happen if he didn't act his age," Deuteronomy said coolly. Cori started fighting against Plato's grip again, his arms feeling like they were about to dislocate.

There was a pop.

Cori cried out in pain as his left arm was dislocated. Plato just gripped the arm tighter, making Cori scream out. Tantomile was screaming as well, feeling her twin's pain.

"Plato, let him go this instant!" Jenny yelled out, rushing at them. Plato looked at Deuteronomy, who nodded. Plato let go of Cori and stepped back. Cori fell to his knees, crying out hoarsely in pain. An arm wrapped around his waist, helping him up.

"Shh, dear, it's okay, it's okay!" Jenny whispered. Cori's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped. Skimble caught him before he hit the ground. Admetus caught Tantomile as she slumped back as well.

Munkustrap looked around Macavity's lair as Macavity led him through it.

"Munkus," Munkustrap startled as a white Persian hugged him tightly.

"Thank Bast he found you," She murmured in his ear. "I was worried," She let go of him and smiled.

"Munkustrap, this creeper is Griddlebone," Macavity laughed, wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's waist.

"Hi," Munkustrap murmured, unsure. She grinned at him, she petted his arm.

"My room, Griddle?"

"Finished!" She grinned largely. "It looks awesome, just saying,"

"Because you did it," Macavity laughed.

"Of course, dear," Griddlebone winked. She looked at Munkustrap's confused face and smiled.

"See you later, darling," Griddlebone told him before she bounded off.

"Is she always that cheerful?"

"No, not always…I think she's relieved," Macavity murmured, looking after the white Queen.

"About what?" Munkustrap questioned curiously.

"I was destroying myself when I didn't have you," Macavity told Munkustrap, his silver eyes staring straight into Munkustrap's baby blue eyes. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Macavity's waist.

"I'm sorry," Munkustrap whispered.

"About what, gorgeous?" Macavity asked, nuzzling him.

"It was your damn father that did it all," Macavity growled before sighing. He smiled.

"Come on, I have something to show you," Macavity laughed, pulling Munkustrap down the hallways.

Macavity opened the door to one of the rooms. Munkustrap looked in, freezing in shock.

"Wow…Griddlebone actually did a good job redecorating," Macavity chuckled in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap looked around.

The room was warmly lit by a fireplace in the corner, the light throwing comforting shadows on the stone wall. The floor was covered in a plush purple carpet, the mattress pressed against the back wall was dressed in a purple and gold duvet cover with gold and white pillows.

"Um…wow," Munkustrap breathed. "I didn't think purple was your colour, Maccy," Macavity shrugged.

"It's calming," Macavity murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap walked into the room, placing his bag of belongings on the mattress before sitting down. Macavity strolled over to sit beside him. He pulled Munkustrap into his arms, burying his nose in Munkustrap's neck where his neck met his shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. He had missed that scent, he had missed holding this warm Tom in his arms.

"I've missed you so much," Macavity murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's sides. Munkustrap tilted his head back, kissing Macavity softly, reaching up and rubbing his cheek.

"I missed you too…I missed you more than you can imagine," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity gave a small smile, standing up.

"I've got something for you," Macavity said, smiling. "Close your eyes, gorgeous," Munkustrap just blinked, staring at him.

"Don't make me blindfold you," Macavity growled playfully. Munkustrap laughed and closed his eyes. Macavity grabbed the box, which Griddlebone had conveniently left near the mattress. Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, placing the box in his paws.

"Alright, Munk," Macavity murmured. "You can open your eyes," Munkustrap did and smiled at the box in his paws. He opened it and failed to contain the small gasp.

"Oh…wow, Mac," Munkustrap whispered, lifting out the black velvet collar with silver and blood red diamond shaped studs.

"I was going to give it to you…the day we were meant to meet," Macavity's voice was sad. Munkustrap turned around, kissing him.

"C-Can you put it on me, please?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity nodded, unbuckling Munkustrap's old collar and placing it aside. He gently put the new collar around Munkustrap's neck, clasping it. Munkustrap smiled, putting his paw on his new collar. Macavity put his paw on Munkustrap's chest, on his heart. Munkustrap leaned forward, placing his forehead against Macavity's.

"Now, we're together," Macavity whispered. Munkustrap smiled, closing his eyes contently. Macavity was purring heavily, showing how happy he was.

He couldn't agree more.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm not done yet! Wow, I almost didn't get this up, I was so busy trying to organise the audition forms for a talent quest…yeesh!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Romeo and Juliet

Munkustrap purred, rolling over the purple duvet and into Macavity's arms. Macavity gave a tired chuckle, pulling the silver Tom close. Munkustrap nuzzled against him. Macavity held Munkustrap in his arms, his claws tracing swirls lightly on Munkustrap's thigh. Munkustrap was purring deeply, his eyes closed. Macavity trailed his claws around Munkustrap's leg, looking into Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap opened his eyes, smiling as he looked into Macavity's eyes. Macavity buried his face into Munkustrap's neck.

"You're home, gorgeous, you're home." Macavity murmured into Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap purred deeply, licking Macavity's cheek tenderly. Macavity smiled, pulling Munkustrap closer.

Griddlebone and Gilbert walked past the closed door to Macavity's room, hearing a loud laugh.

"He's better now, isn't he?" Gilbert asked, a small smile on his face. Griddlebone nodded.

"Yes, he's doing fine," Griddlebone smiled. "I'm glad to see him back to his normal self," Gilbert nodded.

"Munkustrap's done wonders for him," Griddlebone said softly.

"I'm glad Macavity got him back," Gilbert admitted. "I like him like this…instead of crying and angry," Griddlebone laughed, grabbing Gilbert's arm and looking at him.

"You're a huge softie," She laughed, kissing his cheek before running off. Gilbert grinned and ran after her.

Cori groaned, his eyes sluggishly opening. A paw immediately rested on his head.

"Shh, it's alright, dear, it's alright,"

"Jenny?" Cori slurred, opening his eyes fully. The worried Gumbie cat was hovering above him, looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, patting his chest.

"My arm…burns," Cori groaned, finally feeling the pain in his arm.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," Jenny soothed him. "I had to put your arm back into its place, you'll be okay in a little while, sweetie," Cori groaned once more.

"It'll burn for a little while, darling, but it'll disappear soon," Jenny soothed him, rubbing his head.

"T-Tantomile?" Cori asked, wincing.

"She's with Admetus, she passed out when you did," Jenny said softly, gently helping the calico up. Cori winced again, looking at his bruised and swollen left arm. Jenny stood up and started bustling around. Cori groaned as he moved his arm. Jenny looked at him sadly.

"Y…why did you go to Macavity?" Jenny asked him.

"Because Munkustrap was unhappy here," Cori mumbled. "Deuteronomy was hurting him," Jenny looked at Cori sadly.

"Liar,"

"Plato…you're pushing it," Cori hissed. Plato just walked in further.

"Plato, this isn't the time," Jenny sighed angrily. Plato just shrugged, walking in further.

"Old Deuteronomy wants him now," Plato said. He reached down, grabbing Cori's good arm and tried pulling him up. Cori swung around, catching Plato across the face with his sore arm. Plato yelled out in pain, stumbling back. Cori crouched, his fur bristling, as he hissed angrily at Plato. Plato snarled and lunged at Cori. They fell to the floor and got into a heated and vicious fight.

"STOP IT!" Jenny was screaming. "Both of you stop it now!" Plato sunk his teeth into Cori's bad arm, making him yowl before Cori angrily bit into Plato's shoulder, making Plato yowl loudly like a kitten.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Jenny just kept screaming. Skimbleshanks and Alonzo raced in with Admetus and Mungojerrie close on their heels. Jerrie and Admetus grabbed Cori, pulling him from Plato's claws while Skimble and Alonzo dragged Plato away from Cori.

"Out, get out and don't come back!" Skimble snarled at Plato, his claws biting into the Tom's chest. He shoved Plato out.

"Make sure he goes, Alonzo," Skimble panted. Alonzo nodded, his eyes blazing with fury as he followed Plato out.

"Cori?" Cori was quiet, partly slumped in Admetus's arms. Jerrie looked at Cori, lifting his head up. Cori's eyes were partly dull, it looked like he was barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Stupid thug!" Skimble hissed, furious at the state Coricopat was in. Admetus looked at Jenny, she was trembling.

"Set him back down on the nest, dear," Jenny said, her voice shaking. "I-I need to treat those wounds." Admetus nodded and laid Cori out on the nest.

"Ya go back ta Tantomoile, Addie," Jerrie said. "Oi'll stay with Cori," Admetus looked at Jerrie and nodded before he left the den. Jerrie stared at Cori sadly as Jenny treated all the gashes, claw marks and bite marks. Cori's half-aware green eyes found Jerrie. Cori sighed and his eyes shut.

"You should go, dear," Jenny said to Jerrie. "It'll be fine here," Jerrie nodded and left. He found Teazer chattering away to Demeter and Bomba.

"Teaze," Jerrie said, walking over and looking at her.

"Yeah, Jerrie?"

"We've gotta go," Jerrie said. Teazer grinned and nodded. They both ran to grab their loot bags before they darted from the yard.

Macavity walked into his room, finding Munkustrap crying softly.

"Munks, what's wrong?" Macavity asked, worried.

"I'm scared, Maccy,"

"About what, gorgeous?"

"My dad," Munkustrap whispered, looking at Macavity. "I-I know he's planning something, I just know it!" Macavity pulled Munkustrap into his arms. It had been five days since he had rescued Munkustrap from the yard, and already Munkustrap was worried about his dad. Macavity gave a smile, rubbing Munkustrap's side.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always  


Munkustrap smiled as Macavity wiped away his tears.

"Don't you fret, my love," Macavity murmured. "In time, they'll see that we're always going to be together," Munkustrap purred, wrapping his arms around Macavity's waist. They kissed.

They broke apart at the sound of a wolf-whistle. They both looked around, seeing a grinning pair of orange calicos in the doorway.

"Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer," Macavity growled.

"Aw, ya make such a cute couple, Mac!" Teazer smiled. Mungojerrie bounded over, tackling Munkustrap. Munkustrap laughed and began tussling with the calico.

"Oi 'aven't seen 'im so 'appy in a while, Mac," Teazer murmured, looking at her brother and Munkustrap tussling with one another.

"Jer and Oi were…we were upset when we 'eard what Deuteronomy 'ad done," Teazer sighed.

"You knew?" Macavity asked, a growl lacing his voice.

"Yeah…but Deuteronomy knew and said that if we told ya, 'e'd banish us…and when we told Munku, 'e told us not to tell you, not to risk our place in the tribe," Macavity sighed and nodded.

"How is the yard?" Macavity asked quietly, his silver eyes fixed on Munkustrap.

"Not good," Rumpleteazer said slowly.

"What's happened?" Macavity asked, his silver eyes flicking to her.

"Cori's been outed as the one who told you about Munkus," Teazer said. "Plato dislocated Cori's arm, and they got into a huge fight in Jenny's den," Teazer sighed.

"Cori's still in Jenny's den, she's worried about him…Plato really 'urt him," Macavity growled under his breath.

"Another reason to hurt him," Macavity snarled. Teazer wrapped her arms around Macavity. Macavity looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Oi'm glad ya chose Munkus," Teazer smiled. "You two are right for each otha," Macavity smiled, hugging the small thief.

"Thank you, Teazer," Macavity murmured in her ear. She grinned largely.

"Oh…Munkus!" Teazer called out, remembering. Munkustrap paused from where he had Mungojerrie pinned on the ground.

"Misto and Tugger say hello and they miss you 'eaps!" Teazer smiled. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"Tell them hi, I'm doing great and I miss them too," Munkustrap said before Mungojerrie flipped him over and the tussling started up once more.

"They don't care about Munkus and me?"

"Nah," Teazer said. "Misto, Tugger, Cori, Tantomile, Admetus, me, Jerrie, are the ones who don't care…well, the one who don't care that are open about it," Teazer looked at Macavity.

"We think you and Munkus make a great couple,"

"Sweet talking little thief, aren't you?" Macavity chuckled warmly.

Teazer and Jerrie left a little while later and Macavity went on to check on his hench-cats.

He walked into his room a few hours later, finding Munkustrap asleep with an open book beside him. Macavity tilted his head, walking over and picking up the book, his eyes scanned the text, widening as he read about the lovers suicides when they thought the other was dead.

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Macavity looked at the line and looked at Munkustrap. He set the book down and lay beside Munkustrap, wrapping his arm around his waist. Munkustrap rolled over, snuggling closer to Macavity. Macavity kissed Munkustrap once more before closing his eyes, sighing.

One line haunted him through his sleep.

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is You'll be in my heart- Phil Collins….naw, isn't Macavity a sweetie?

Haha, guess what? In two weeks, I'll be borrowing a Cats costume from a friend from CCBD and am going with them to a convention…hehe! I'm so excited!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!


	9. Conflicted

Munkustrap walked through the lair, the hench-cats nodded to him respectfully as he walked past. They liked Munkustrap, because he was there, Macavity wasn't killing them in his emotional breakdown. Munkustrap opened the door to Macavity's throne room, pausing in the doorway as he watched a cat plead with Macavity.

"Please, sir, please…m-my kitten, he was sick this week, I'm not lying I swear!" The cat was begging. Macavity was staring at the cat, his face impassive.

"I-I promise I will have double the payment next week,"

"I know," Munkustrap was surprised at Macavity's words, and it seemed the cat was as well.

"Next week, just your usual payment…and I know your kitten was sick, Tomas, you wouldn't lie to me about that," Tomas gave a cry of relief.

"I promise you, sir, I'll pay you double,"

"That's not necessary, Tomas," Macavity waved him off. "Just have your payment by next week, or I may not be as forgiving,"

"Of course, sir!" Tomas cried, getting to his feet. He gave a grateful smile to Munkustrap as he hurried past him.

"That was generous of you," Munkustrap said, walking over to Macavity. Macavity shrugged, pulling Munkustrap onto his lap.

"I'm in a generous mood…and he's never failed on his payments before, and I know he has a kitten," Macavity murmured, nuzzling Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap purred, snuggling against his lover. Macavity sighed contently, rubbing Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap rested his head against Macavity's shoulder, his paw absently running through Macavity's chest fur, Macavity was purring deeply.

"Aw, you two are the cutest!" Macavity rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Munkustrap's waist.

"Shoo, Griddlebone," Macavity purred before capturing Munkustrap's lips. Munkustrap smiled as Macavity broke apart, they stared into each others' eyes.

"I'm busy," Macavity smirked, pulling Munkustrap up, pulling Munkustrap over his shoulder. Munkustrap laughed as Macavity carried him out of the room.

Cori walked around his den, wincing occasionally as he rubbed his bruised arm. Tantomile had been moved out of the den, told to stay with Admetus while Cori was confined to the den.

Cori looked up as he heard someone approaching. He turned and looked around, his eyes narrowing as Old Deuteronomy made his way into the den.

"Coricopat,"

"Go away, I'm not going to speak to you," Cori said, his voice even. Deuteronomy's eyes narrowed.

"You have no choice," Cori turned away, his back to Deuteronomy, his tail flicking angrily.

"Now, Coricopat…you're going to go out and tell the others you didn't mean what you said…that Macavity had bewitched you the night before, he had forced you to tell you where Munkustrap was," Cori spun around, snarling angrily.

"No!" Cori yelled, his paws clenching into fists. "I'm not lying!" Deuteronomy just walked around the den, his back to Coricopat as he examined a Phantom of the Opera poster on the den wall.

"Even if it meant your sister was safe?"

Cori's breath caught in his throat as Deuteronomy's threat floated over to him. Cori blinked.

"D-Did…did you just threaten my sister?" Cori growled, shocked. Deuteronomy looked at Cori, giving a small shrug.

"Well…if you want your sister and that goof-ball of a boyfriend she has will remain safe in the yard…then it would be in your best interest to do what I tell you," Deuteronomy stared intently at Coricopat, watching as the young dark Tom began to crack. Cori's green eyes were wide and were beginning to well with tears as his emotions and thoughts conflicted within him. He was shaking, his legs slightly bowed.

"Coricopat?"

Cori's eyes lifted and looked at Deuteronomy.

"You're making me betray my best friend…why?" Cori croaked. Deuteronomy stared at Coricopat.

"Because it's what's best," Cori shook his head, a rough sob escaping his control.

"Well?" Deuteronomy asked him, getting impatient. "Are you going to lie?"

"Yes," Cori whispered, loathing himself. Deuteronomy smiled, walking over to Cori. He stopped by his side, patting Cori's back before leaving. Cori collapsed to his knees, pushing the pads of his paws against his face, sobbing roughly.

_Oh, Cori,_ Tantomile's voice whispered softly.

"I-I'm sorry, Tants!" Cori sobbed, knowing she could hear him.

_You shouldn't have done it, Cori…Addie and I would have been fine,_ Tantomile told him softly, her presence seeping around his mind, trying to comfort him.

_How could I, Tants? _Cori basically wailed. _You're the only one I have left, how could I risk you?_

_Oh, Cori,_

_I'm sorry, Tants…_

_It's alright, Cori…it's alright,_

Cori curled up on his nest, sniffling before he gave a rough sob.

He couldn't believe he had just helped betray his friend.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No way!"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"I'm telling you!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Tantomile told Admetus, who told me!"

"Tugger, I don't see how Cori could…!"

"Misto, he's scared,"

"But it's Cori!"

"I know, Shorty," Tugger sighed.

"H-He wouldn't betray Munkus, he just wouldn't!" Misto said, close to stomping his foot. Tugger hugged the younger Tux tightly.

"Cori's scared for Tantomile, Tux," Tugger said softly. "She's the only one he has left,"

"I-I know…b-b-but…!"

"I'll try to sway Dad from anything okay, just stay quiet alright," Tugger nuzzled Misto's forehead, rubbing Misto's back before walking off. Misto rubbed his eyes and went for a walk.

Macavity looked as Munkustrap stretched out on the bed, his chest heaving and his fur slightly sleeked with sweat. Macavity chuckled, nuzzling at Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap chuckled breathlessly, looking at Macavity.

"Mac, do you still have my old collar?" Munkustrap asked slowly. Macavity lifted himself up onto his arms, looking at Munkustrap.

"Why?"

"Because I want to give it to Tugger," Munkustrap said quietly. Macavity nodded, nuzzling Munkustrap's stomach, making him laugh. Macavity kissed Munkustrap's cheek.

"Well, I've got some stuff to do…Hidden Paw, you know criminal stuff," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow before shrugging and smiling.

"Have fun…" Munkustrap laughed. Macavity kissed him, pulling the blanket up around Munkustrap's shoulders.

"I love you," Macavity whispered, nuzzling Munkustrap's cheek with his nose.

"I love you too," Munkustrap whispered, wrapping his arms around Macavity, nuzzling him.

"Get some sleep, gorgeous," Macavity murmured as Munkustrap let him go.

"…kay," Munkustrap yawned, his eyes already shutting. Macavity smiled, grabbing Munkustrap's old collar from the corner of the room.

"Are you done with Misto's book?" Macavity asked.

"Yeah," Munkustrap mumbled.

"I'll take it back to him too," Macavity sighed, picking up the depressing read. Well, he thought it was depressing; Munkustrap seemed to like it though. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap when he reached the door and saw he was asleep. Macavity smiled at the sight. He left soon-after.

Misto walked around the yard, feeling sad and on edge. He had walked past Cori's den, he heard Cori muttering sadly to himself.

He was losing it…Misto knew Cori was losing it, he couldn't cope with the idea that he may have just betrayed his friend.

"Mistoffelees," Misto startled, looking around. Macavity was standing there, looking at him.

"Um…hi?" Macavity walked over to Misto, holding something out. Misto took it, looking at the book.

"He finished reading it, he says thank you," Macavity said. Misto smiled, handing the book back.

"Tell him to keep it," Misto smiled. "I have no use for it," Macavity inclined his head.

"I think he'll like it," Macavity said quietly.

"Is he okay?"

"He's doing fine," Macavity smiled. Misto smiled back.

"Thank you, Macavity,"

"For what?"

"For saving him, for making him happy again," Macavity looked at Mistoffelees and held out his paw. Misto eyed it nervously for a second before taking it, shaking his paw. Macavity inclined his head once more as he let go of Misto's paw.

"Do you know where Tugger is?"

"Um…I don't know…wait, hang on," Misto quickly put out feelers with his magic, looking for Tugger's life source.

"He's alone, near a junk pile to the east," Misto told Macavity. Macavity looked at Misto, impressed.

"That's impressive, young one," Macavity said deeply. Misto gave a small blush. Macavity disappeared to go find Tugger.

Tugger was leaning against a junk pile, thinking to himself.

"Hello, Tugger," Tugger startled at the voice, he looked around wildly and saw Macavity standing in front of him, staring at him.

"Macavity," Tugger said, shocked. Macavity looked at something in his paws before tossing it to Tugger. Tugger caught it and stared at the object.

It was Munkustrap's collar.

"He wanted you to have it," Macavity said. "I gave him a new collar," Tugger smiled, looking at the leather studded collar.

"How is he?"

"He's doing fine," Macavity said lightly. "He misses you but he's happy," Macavity watched as Tugger gave a soft smile, still staring at the collar.

"Good," Tugger whispered. "Good," Macavity sighed.

"If you want to come see him, Tugger, you are more than welcome," Tugger looked at Macavity in shock. Macavity smirked.

"I'm not kidding…and no, I haven't gone soft," Tugger laughed at Macavity's words. Macavity just smiled.

"I think Munkustrap will enjoy seeing you, and if you want…bring Misto, Tantomile, Admetus, Jerrie, Teazer or Cori when you come,"

"Cori…" Tugger whispered, his smile fading.

"What is it?"

"He…he agreed to go back on what he yelled at Dad,"

"What?"

"When you took Munkus, Cori was outed as the one who told you…Plato dislocated Cori's arm after Cori had revealed everything to everyone about Dad,"

"Another reason to kill that bloody red-haired Tom," Macavity growled under his breath.

"Any way…" Tugger continued. "Dad went to go see him…and told Cori that if he didn't tell the tribe that…"

"That what, Tugger?"

"Dad," Tugger said it disgustingly, as though he hated to admit he was related to Deuteronomy.

"Dad's making Cori tell the tribe that you forced him to tell where Munkus was…that you bewitched him," Tugger watched, a little scared, as Macavity snarled, his fur bristling.

"Cori's so scared…he agreed because Dad threatened Tantomile and Admetus," Macavity growled under his breath.

He didn't blame Cori, he knew how much Cori cared for his sister. Macavity nodded at Tugger before turning on his heel and stalking back through the yard. Macavity was fuming inside. Deuteronomy was going to be the 'good' guy again in the yard, get them to believe he was doing what was best. Macavity paused when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned and saw a certain red-haired Tom walking his way. Macavity grinned evilly.

Perfect.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ahh, chapter done! This took forever!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Mates

Plato walked along the path, glancing around as he tried to find some mice. He gave a cry as something landed on his back, making him fall to his chest on the ground.

"Hello, Plato," Plato froze, scared, as Macavity's voice drawled by his ear. Plato began struggling, crying out.

"Nah uh," Macavity said, shoving Plato harshly back against the ground.

"You're going to pay, buddy boy," Macavity laughed darkly. "For hurting Munkustrap, for keeping him from me…oh, and recently, for dislocating Coricopat's arm and hurting him," Plato let out a scared whimper as he felt Macavity's claws against his shoulder. Macavity just laughed darkly.

Cori sat outside, his sister sitting next to him, staring at him worriedly. Cori was staring blankly at his paws, his green eyes void of emotion, his face blank. Tantomile looked at Admetus. He took her paw gently, giving it a small squeeze as her worried face stared at him. Tantomile gently put her paw on Cori's shoulder, he flinched at her touch.

"Sweetie," She whispered, gently drawing her twin into her arms. Cori was frail and stiff against her.

"Cori, it's okay…it'll be okay!" She whispered in his ear. "Please…just snap out of it!" Cori just blinked, remaining quiet.

"Whoa…check out Plato," Tantomile looked up, her eyes widening before narrowing angrily as she watched a bloodied Plato drag himself back into the clearing, before collapsing. She was a little surprised to see Jelly and Asparagus run over to Plato while Jenny and Skimble just stared coldly at the red-tom, taking their time getting over there.

"What happened?" They heard Jelly screech.

"M-Macavity!" A smug smile came over Tantomile's face as they heard Plato's croaky reply.

"He deserved it," She hissed, she looked down at Cori, who was still in her arms. He still hadn't said a thing, and his eyes were closed.

"Cori," Tantomile whispered, rubbing the side of his head.

_Cori, please…don't do this to me…_

_I'm sorry, Tants,_ came the weak reply. Tantomile nuzzled at his head.

_Don't give up on me…please, Cori, please._

_I won't…_

Tantomile sighed, gently rubbing his ears.

Munkustrap looked up when he heard the door open. His eyes widened and he leapt to his feet, running to Macavity's side, grabbing his paws when he saw Macavity covered in blood.

"Maccy…w-what happened?"

"It's not my blood," Macavity said, his eyes glinting strangely.

"Mac?"

"I…I ran into Plato," Macavity said slowly, looking at Munkustrap, waiting for him to react. Munkustrap just stared at him.

"I hurt him…a lot," Macavity told Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked down at Macavity's paws, which were grasped firmly in his.

"Why?" Munkustrap asked softly.

"Because he hurt you, gorgeous, he helped keep you away from me…and he's hurt Coricopat as well," Macavity watched as Munkustrap's head whipped up.

"What?" Munkustrap asked sharply. "What happened to Coricopat?"

"Plato dislocated his arm and then attacked him in the infirmary," Macavity said softly, pulling the fuming Tom into his arms.

"I hope you hurt him badly," Macavity stared surprised at his normally peaceful love. Macavity nuzzled at Munkustrap's neck.

"It's alright, my love," Macavity murmured. "I doubt he'll be hurting anyone any time soon…I may have broken his leg and one of his arms…" Munkustrap looked up at Macavity.

"…and his tail,"

Munkustrap rested his head back against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity hummed slightly to Munkustrap before he pulled away. Munkustrap looked at him. Macavity gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm covered in blood." Macavity said. Munkustrap nodded and pulled Macavity over to the mattress, sitting him down before working on grooming the blood from Macavity's fur. Macavity leaned back into Munkustrap's arms once Munkustrap had finished grooming. Macavity looked back at Munkustrap.

"Let's sleep," Macavity murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's leg. Munkustrap nodded. They shifted onto the mattress, Munkustrap curling up into Macavity's arms, burying his head into Macavity's chest.

"You're adorable," Munkustrap looked up at Macavity, his eyes questioning. Macavity just smiled, rubbing Munkustrap's side.

"How did I end up with you?" Macavity murmured. "How did I get so lucky?" Munkustrap smiled, wrapping his arms around Macavity's neck, gently rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think the question is how I was lucky enough to get you?" Munkustrap said softly. Macavity gave a gentle lick to Munkustrap's cheek.

"After every thing I had to go through…I got you," Munkustrap smiled. "I guess the Everlasting Cat thought I deserved something good in my life," Macavity purred deeply, nuzzling against Munkustrap's head lovingly.

"I love you so much, Munkus…and I meant it when I said I want you to be my family all that time ago," Macavity whispered. Munkustrap's baby blue eyes widened.

"Be my mate, Munkus…please, will you be my mate?" Macavity asked, staring straight at him.

"Yes!" Munkustrap breathed, hugging Macavity tightly. Macavity laughed softly.

"Brilliant," Macavity breathed, happy.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Maccy," Munkustrap purred, nuzzling him. Macavity kissed him.

"Go to sleep, gorgeous," Macavity chuckled. A grinning Munkustrap nodded, snuggling up closer and closing his eyes.

He remembered when Macavity had told him that he was his family, no matter what…that he loved him that much.

"_Mac, where are we going?" Munkustrap laughed as Macavity pulled him from the town, gripping onto Munkustrap's paw as they ran out of town._

"_I…I found somewhere that I want you to see!" Macavity said, grinning at Munkustrap as they continued running._

"_N-Nice distraction by the way," Munkustrap panted, as he ran alongside Macavity. Macavity just laughed._

"_Appearing in the yard and making me chase after you…brilliant," Munkustrap laughed. _

"_Do you think it'll work?"_

"_Definitely," Munkustrap grinned. "They know I'll try and 'hunt' you down for hours," Macavity gave a burst of laughter, looking at his love for the past 6 months. Macavity slowed down once they reached their destination. Munkustrap looked around at the trees as they moved deeper into the 'woods'. Macavity led Munkustrap to a clearing, which was surrounded in different flowers. Munkustrap looked up, the canopy of trees was blocking the sun, but it was letting some rays of sun in, lighting up the clearing quite nicely. _

"_Wow…Mac, this place is…wow," Munkustrap was speechless. The place was beautiful._

"_I found it a few weeks ago," Macavity said, walking around Munkustrap. Munkustrap smiled, looking around at the different flowers…he liked flowers, not a lot of Toms did. _

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

_Munkustrap swung around as the verse of the song washed over him. He looked at Macavity, who was slowly walking towards him. Munkustrap was shocked, he hadn't heard Macavity sing for the longest of times._

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

_Munkustrap smiled as Macavity took his paws, before they both looked around at the clearing, untouched by man._

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

_Macavity smiled, putting his paw on Munkustrap's chest, feeling Munkustrap's heart beat. Munkustrap mirrored the action, placing his paw on Macavity's white chest, feeling Macavity's heart beat hitch slightly. Munkustrap gave a laugh._

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

_Macavity suddenly smiled, turning Munkustrap around and pointing. Munkustrap followed his gaze and smiled. There were two birds sitting on a low branch of a tree, sitting side by side and nuzzling in a way. _

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

_Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's waist and he nuzzled Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap closed his eyes, leaning back into Macavity's embrace._

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

_Munkustrap blinked, suddenly thinking of Grizabella…Macavity seemed to know what he was thinking._

"_She loved you, she always did," Macavity whispered. "She told me herself after she left the yard…she hated to leave you there, but she knew it was for the best," Munkustrap gave a smile, and Macavity rubbed his back._

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

_Macavity stopped singing, pulling Munkustrap around and closer. Munkustrap looked at him._

"_Did I do okay?" Macavity asked. "I haven't sung in a while…since I got exiled,"_

"_You did brilliantly, darling," Munkustrap said, kissing him. Macavity smiled and they curled up on the grassy floor, staying in their safe haven for a few hours, in each other's arms. _

Munkustrap opened his eyes, looking at Macavity. Macavity was asleep, his eyes closed, his face peaceful, his mouth slightly open as he slept deeply. Munkustrap smiled, snuggling closer, closing his eyes.

He was happy…for once in his life.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Two Worlds by Phil Collins…sorry, I was in a Disney mood…

It's sad, today we all found out how young lives could be taken away by speeding…and it happened near to where I live…

I probably won't update tomorrow, I'm seeing the Music of Andrew Lloyd Webber, yay!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Fight

Munkustrap hummed as he walked through the lair. He groaned when something jumped onto his back, attaching to him.

"Hello, Munkus,"

"Griddlebone," Munkustrap groaned. Griddlebone smiled from where she was perched on his back.

"How are you?" She asked, still perched on his back.

"Fine…why are you on my back?"

"Cause it's fun,"

"Right,"

"Well, it is!"

"Can you get off now?"

"Nope,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Off,"

"Nup,"

"Griddlebone,"

"What?"

"Off!"

"No, you're comfortable,"

"Griddle!"

"Munkus!"

"…not funny,"

"What?" Munkus flicked forward, sending Griddlebone over his back and on her butt on the floor.

"Hey!" She whined. Munkustrap walked over to her, grabbing her paws and helping her up. She smiled at him, pulling her long tail over her arm.

"How are you, Munkus?"

"Great," Munkustrap smiled. "How about you?" Griddlebone smiled, putting her arm around his and they walked down the hallway.

"I'm good,"

"How are you and Gilbert?" Munkustrap asked, his eyes twinkling. Griddlebone stared at him, shocked.

"W-What?"

"Oh, I know," Munkustrap winked at her. Griddlebone gave his arm a slight push.

"We're doing fine," Griddlebone said, a blush in her cheeks. Munkustrap looked around the lair as they walked.

"Hey, I heard about Macavity attacking Plato a few weeks ago," Griddlebone said slowly. Munkustrap looked at her. Griddlebone gave a smile.

"He wouldn't do that to someone for just anyone, Munkus," She said. "You mean a lot to him…you mean everything to him," Munkustrap smiled, and kept walking ahead, Griddlebone still holding his arm.

Alonzo lazily cracked open an eye when he heard Plato limping by, growling under his breath. Alonzo sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over and saw Tantomile once again holding Cori in her arms. Alonzo hated how dead Cori looked…he was so emotionless, his green eyes lacked the usual mischievous spark they had. Alonzo looked around and saw that Plato was sitting beside Victoria. Plato nuzzled her and walked over, coming to sit near Alonzo. Alonzo looked up and at Plato. Asparagus, Jerrie, Tumble, Pounce, Vicky, Cassandra, Bomba and Demeter all came to sit beside Alonzo, interrupting his quiet time.

"How are you feeling, Plato?" Cassandra asked, her voice pitying.

"It hurts…a lot," Plato growled, itching at the bandage wrapped around his leg. Alonzo watched as Plato's bandaged tail flicked behind him.

"It's horrifying, Plato," Demeter said softly. "You must have been strong if you managed to survive,"

"Oh, definitely!" Bombalurina agreed. Alonzo noticed Jerrie's stormy look and saw how Tumble was looking at his paws.

"He attacked you from behind, son, shows how weak he really is," Asparagus said gruffly. Victoria snuggled against Plato's side.

"Well, if it weren't for bloody Munkustrap then we'd all be fine!" Plato growled. Alonzo stiffened.

No matter what had happened, Munkustrap was still his best friend.

"Plato," Alonzo growled. Plato looked at him.

"You know it's true, Lonzo," Plato snapped. "If Munkustrap didn't fall for him, then we'd all be fine,"

"Plato…enough!" Alonzo snapped.

"Alonzo," Asparagus growled warningly.

"Come on, Lonz, you know it's true…if Munkustrap was just that little bit stronger, he would never have gotten bewitched by Macavity and gotten used,"

"He wasn't bewitched," Alonzo whispered. Jerrie nodded, glaring at Plato.

"He betrayed us all, Alonzo!" Plato snarled. "Because he wanted some…action from Macavity,"

"Oh, that's it!" Alonzo yelled, lunging at Plato, claws out. Alonzo connected with Plato, angrily ripping into the red-tom.

"That's my best friend you're talking about!" Alonzo screamed at Plato as he clawed at him. Plato tried to push him off…to no success.

"Don't you dare speak about him like that!" Alonzo kept screaming, shoving Asparagus back as Asp tried to pull him away from Plato.

"He's ten times the Tom that you will ever…ever be!" Alonzo sunk his teeth into Plato's shoulder as Plato sunk his claws into Alonzo's chest.

"Boys!" Alonzo was pulled away by Skimbleshanks and dragged back. Jerrie was on the floor, laughing as he pointed the bloodied Plato.

"Dude, ya so deserved dat!" Jerrie giggled. Tumble nodded in agreement, looking at his parents. Jenny gave a smile at Tumble. Jenny looked over Alonzo, she patted his cheek.

"Come on you foolish Tom, let's get you cleaned up," She glanced back at Plato, who was being treated by Jelly. She ushered Alonzo back to the infirmary.

Alonzo looked around the clearing the next day, he hated the yard now.

No one…no one loved or cared for each other anymore. Alonzo smiled. Only Munkustrap lived for love, it's how he found Macavity. Alonzo stepped into the clearing and eyes of the different Jellicles found him.

_No  
No one lives for love  
How can we go on, when no one lives for love  
And though we see the world that's falling down around us  
Why can't we see, it's you and me  
Alone is the sun without the rain to carry on  
Is the heart with out the love to keep it warm  
where did we go wrong  
Where did we go wrong  
_

The Jellicles were all silent as they watched Alonzo sing his heart out, though he was staring straight at Deuteronomy, telling him it was his fault…that he changed everything, he had made the yard split and loveless.

_What if this life we live is a chance for us to give  
What if dreams were meant to show the way  
How can we survive when we push the love aside  
Only god can save us now this night I pray  
No one lives for love _

Alonzo looked around the yard, trying to see how his message was getting across. Jenny was crying softly, holding onto Skimble tightly. Skimble was smiling, his eyes closed as he held his mate. Tantomile's eyes were closed, listening to him.__

Someone tell me why no one lives for love  
We must realise that no one lives for love  
When all the beauty of the world is all around us  
Why can't we see it's you and me 

Cori had his eyes closed. He was sitting in his den, listening to this. Alonzo looked around the yard, the sun was shining on the yard, showing off its beauty…but no one cared about this anymore…no one gave a damn!__

And now as your soul becomes the rain that's falling down  
I pray that we, that we can learn to live for love the way god has shown us through your life he's love will find a way 

Alonzo closed his eyes, as he sang that verse, thinking of Munkustrap. Everlasting Cat had given Munkustrap a way to carry his love on…that he would love Macavity…now if only the rest of them could learn how to love and care again, if only they could learn to be together once more…if they could be the family they once were, when no one cared who dated who, when no-one lived for the other's expectations, when they lived to make themselves happy…when no one cared about who they fell in love with.__

Through your life we've all learned to live for loooooooooove!

Alonzo stopped singing, staring at Old Deuteronomy before he looked around. He found Tantomile, who was beaming at him. Alonzo nodded at her, a small smile on his lips before he turned and walked from the clearing.

Cori opened his eyes. He was sitting in his den when he had heard Alonzo sing…it was nice actually…and quite true. No one lived for love these days.

Munkustrap gave a slight mewl as Macavity's paw rubbed his stomach. Munkustrap opened his eyes, rolling over to look at Macavity. Macavity smiled at him and continued rubbing his stomach.

Munkustrap closed his eyes, a purr rumbling deep in his chest. Macavity laughed, leaning forward and nuzzling Munkustrap's neck.

"How are you, my love?" Macavity asked, pulling the silver Tom into his arms.

"Great," Munkustrap smiled. Macavity smiled as Munkustrap just cuddled closer.

He was such a cuddly thing.

Macavity laughed at his own thought.

"What?" Munkustrap asked.

"I am going soft," Macavity laughed. "Bast, Munkus, what are you doing to me?" Munkustrap just smiled, kissing him briefly.

"Why do you think you're going soft?"

"Because I think you're a cuddly thing," Macavity laughed, hugging Munkustrap. Munkustrap hugged him back tightly. Munkustrap purred, nuzzling at Macavity.

Macavity pulled Munkustrap further into his arms, before grabbing the thick, fluffy purple blanket and pulling it over them both. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, tilting his head.

Macavity frowned at the baby blue eyes that stared straight at him.

"What is it?" Macavity asked slowly. Munkustrap just grinned. Macavity's heart skipped a beat at the implying grin. Macavity laughed as Munkustrap's paws roamed down his side, tickling him slightly.

"Alright then," Macavity murmured, pulling Munkustrap in for a deeper kiss.

Tugger waved to Misto and watched as he entered his den before he walked off, going to his own den. Tugger froze when he entered his den.

"Dad?" Tugger asked, shocked. Deuteronomy turned to face Tugger. Tugger's heart skipped a beat and he got a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw Deuteronomy holding Munkustrap's collar.

"Where did you get this?" Deuteronomy asked, his voice even.

"Macavity gave it to me, the day he attacked Plato," Tugger answered. "Give it back,"

"I gave it to Munkustrap,"

"I don't care, Macavity told me Munkustrap wanted me to have it," Tugger snapped, reaching out of the collar. Deuteronomy flicked it out of his reach.

"So, Macavity forced the collar away from Munkus,"

"NO!" Tugger yelled, angry. "Macavity gave Munkustrap a new collar, a sign that he loved him…Munkustrap wanted to get rid of this one because it reminded him of you!" Tugger's head snapped to the side as Deuteronomy slapped him harshly.

"Mind your tongue," Deuteronomy hissed. Tugger looked back at him, his brown eyes oddly dull.

"You made him hate you, you made him turn against you," Tugger whispered. "If you had loved him like Mum did, if you had treated him right…he may not have fallen for Macavity…but even so, I'm glad he did…at least he's happy," Deuteronomy stared at Tugger.

"Just leave Munkus be, Dad…he's happy," Deuteronomy shook his head, throwing Munkustrap's collar down. Tugger quickly bent down to retrieve it, hugging it to his chest.

"You are confined to your den, Tugger, for three days," Tugger gave a bitter laugh.

"Now I see what Munkus was saying," Deuteronomy looked at Tugger questioningly.

"Now we know why Mum left us," Tugger growled. Deuteronomy just swept from the den, leaving Tugger clutching Munkustrap's collar to his chest.

Old Deuteronomy left the yard in the care of Jellylorum, Gus and Asparagus that night as he left the yard, going to find someone.

Mytos was walking around the deserted fair-ground, watching as the last of his tribe members went into their separate dens to sleep. Mytos itched behind his ear as he continued to walk around. He liked his tribe, he liked being the leader. Mytos paused when he heard someone's footsteps.

"Who's there?" Mytos demanded to know, his black-gold fur being blown about by the wind. Mytos narrowed his dark blue eyes, staring into the darkness.

"It's just me, Mytos,"

"Bast, Deut, you gave me a fright," Mytos laughed as his friend came out of the shadows. Mytos tilted his head, frowning when he saw how sullen Deuteronomy looked.

"What's wrong?"

"My son…Munkustrap," Deuteronomy said softly, slowly. Mytos stiffened. He loved Munkustrap like his own son, he was such a bright, happy, proud and strong young Tom who would do anything to protect you, who would go out of his way for the kittens.

"What's happened?" Mytos asked, worried.

"Macavity's kidnapped him,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Live for Love by Anthony Callea…

Eraman asked for Alonzo to have a go at Plato, so voila! Hopefully that was okay!

I would have updated this last night but I was in hospital…I'm good, don't worry :P

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. Taken away

Cori lifted his head when he heard someone enter his den. He saw Old Deuteronomy and lowered his head once more, breathing out deeply.

"What state have you reduced yourself to, Coricopat?" Deuteronomy's deep voice asked. Cori just closed his eyes…wishing his sister was there with him, but they had been told to stay apart, that they couldn't stay in the same den.

Deuteronomy was afraid that she would turn him back to the way he was, to telling everyone the truth.

A paw ran down Cori's side, rubbing up and down his ribs.

"Coricopat?"

"Don't act as though you care," Cori croaked. "You only care about your own gain," Cori crawled away from Deuteronomy's paw, collapsing on a cushion on the other side of the den.

"We're getting Munkustrap back," Cori rolled over so fast he fell off his cushion.

"What?" Cori breathed.

"In an hour, the…trustworthy Toms of this yard will be going to Macavity's lair, accompanied by Mytos's tribe," Deuteronomy said simply, his eyes staring at the different posters on the wall.

"No," Cori whispered. Deuteronomy stared at him.

"Sir…you're going to destroy him!" Cori cried out weakly. "Don't take him away from Macavity, you'll kill him!" Deuteronomy looked at Coricopat, his dark eyes calculating.

"Tomorrow you will tell Mytos how Macavity bewitched both you and Munkustrap," Tears rolled out from Cori's eyes.

"No, please," Cori croaked. "I…I-I-I c-c-can't betray m-my friend!" Deuteronomy just raised an eyebrow.

"What about Tantomile…and Admetus?" Deuteronomy watched, silently smug, as the dark calico gave a rough sob, collapsing back on his cushion and burying his face into his arms.

"Alright!" Cori sobbed, his voice muffled. "Alright!" Deuteronomy stared at the sobbing Tom, whose back was heaving as he cried out his pain. Deuteronomy got to his feet and left.

Munkustrap laughed as he and Macavity rolled around the purple carpeted floor, playfully batting at one another with their paws. Munkustrap managed to pin Macavity and smiled, leaning down and licking Macavity's nose.

"You win," Macavity laughed, before pulling the silver Tom into his arms. Munkustrap rested his head against Macavity's chest, hearing his beat loud and fast. Macavity was humming softly, his paws running up and down Munkustrap's sides. Munkustrap began purring, his head nuzzling at Macavity's chest.

"I love you," Munkustrap said, smiling at Macavity. Macavity smiled, leaning forward and kissing Munkustrap.

"I love you too," Macavity murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap rested his head back on Macavity's chest, falling asleep to the sound of Macavity's heart beat. Macavity lay awake still, his paws running through Munkustrap's soft silver and black fur. Macavity smiled, and slowly got up, pulling the sleeping Munkustrap into his arms. He carried Munkustrap back over to the mattress and set him down, before lying beside him and pulling Munkustrap into his arms. Macavity nuzzled Munkustrap's neck.

"I love you," Macavity whispered to the sleeping Munkustrap. "My gorgeous mate,"

"Love you too, Maccy," Macavity startled as Munkustrap replied, his baby blue eyes opening slightly to look at him. Macavity smiled, nuzzling Munkustrap. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Macavity and they both fell asleep.

Cori watched from his den, with a heavy heart, as the party gathered up, ready to leave. Plato was leading…damn it, with an unwilling Alonzo and Mungojerrie forced to go with him. Jerrie was glowering at the ground, his arms folded angrily across his chest, his sister mirrored him. Alonzo was standing near him, glaring at Plato. Asparagus was talking to Plato, Bombalurina and Skimble, who had also been picked for the team. Mistoffelees was standing to the side, his arms hanging limply by his sides, his face pale.

He didn't want to go.

Skimble, Plato, Asparagus, Bomba, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie, Alonzo, and Misto all looked up when Mytos's tribe walked in. Cori shook his head, looking sadly at them all.

Plato, Asparagus and Bomba led the way, with Skimble following reluctantly. Alonzo, Misto, Jerrie and Teazer all exchanged looks before following on, their shoulders slumped.

Cori retreated into his den, his heart heavy.

Munkustrap gave a tired laugh as Macavity collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

"Cute," Munkustrap laughed breathlessly. Macavity gave a tired growl. Munkustrap smiled, rubbing Macavity's ears. Macavity purred, nuzzling at Munkustrap. Macavity sat up and stretched. Munkustrap pouted, looking at him. Macavity looked back and gave a laugh at the pout aimed at him.

"I'll be back soon, gorgeous," Macavity laughed, patting Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap sat up, taking his paw.

"Unless you want to come too?" Macavity smiled, tilting his head.

"Of course," Munkustrap grinned. Macavity stood up, taking Munkustrap's paws and pulling him up from the mattress. Macavity looped his arm around Munkustrap's waist and they walked from the room.

A few hours later, they were curled up together on Macavity's throne. The hench-cats just walked by, not really seeming to care…why should they? When Macavity and Munk were together, then they weren't being yelled at.

Munkustrap and Macavity both startled at the sound of a loud bang with yelling.

"Griddlebone!" Macavity yelled out, sitting up but keeping both of his arms wrapped around Munkustrap's waist. Griddlebone appeared, looking flustered.

"Find out what's going on!" Macavity ordered. Griddlebone nodded, heading off to find the source. She had just reached the door when it burst open, sending her flying across the room.

"Griddle!" Macavity and Munkustrap cried out as the white Persian went flying and hit the wall opposite. Macavity and Munkustrap tore their eyes away from the unconscious Queen to look at the cats flooding into the room.

Mytos walked into the room, and paused. He saw Macavity and Munkustrap sitting on the throne, Macavity's arms wrapped around Munkustrap's waist, while Munkustrap had his arms around Macavity's chest, looking at the cats, freaked out. Munkustrap cried out and began kicking as he was grabbed and wrenched from Macavity's arms and away from him. Munkustrap was struggling in the grip of the large Tom that had him. Macavity got to his feet, his fur bristling, his silver eyes flashing angrily.

"Let him go…now!" Macavity snarled at the large black Tom. The Tom just gripped Munkustrap tighter. Munkustrap cried out, struggling to get loose, struggling to break free.

"Let him go!" Macavity roared, lunging at the Tom. He was caught by Plato half-way through the lunge. Plato and Macavity fell into a fight as Munkustrap still struggled to break free.

"Let me go!" Munkustrap yelled, clawing at the Tom's arms. "Let me go, let me go!"

"Mac!" Munkustrap cried out.

"I'm coming, Munk!" Macavity called out, clawing Plato across the face. Alonzo stared at his best friend, who was struggling to break free of the grip across his waist, to break the grip of the large Tom who had him. Alonzo hated the pain and anguish in his friend's eyes.

"Mac!" Mytos walked over to Munkustrap, looking at the struggling silver Tom, who was panicking and struggling too much to notice him.

"Macavity's bewitched him good, sir," A dark gray Tom said, standing beside Mytos. Mytos nodded, reaching up and grabbing Munkustrap's shoulder, squeezing. Mytos watched as Munkustrap's eyes rolled back and he went limp.

Macavity roared in anger as he watched Munkustrap go limp, unconscious, in the Tom's arms. He lunged but was hit across the head. Macavity fell to the floor, semi-conscious.

"Munk," He croaked, reaching out. Mytos stared at Macavity's paw.

"Munkus," Macavity whispered before everything went dark…the last thing he saw was Munkustrap being dragged out, his head lolling around limply, before everything went dark.

"What do we do to him?" Plato asked, staring hatefully at Macavity.

"Leave 'im," Mungojerrie growled, glaring at Plato. "E only 'urt ya cause ya deserved it!"

"We could just finish things now," Asparagus muttered. "No one being terrorised by Macavity anymore,"

"Don't you dare," Alonzo hissed. "He's unconscious, you'd be a coward if you killed him now..." Alonzo turned and stalked from the room.

"And you'd destroy Munkustrap while you were at it!" Alonzo called back. Mytos frowned. Misto looked at Jerrie and Teazer, who were kneeling beside Macavity and Griddlebone. Jerrie was making sure Macavity was still alive while Teazer was looking over Griddlebone. Mytos was mystified by the Jellicles behaviours. Plato, Asparagus and Bombalurina were all for killing Macavity…while Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Mistoffelees and Skimbleshanks didn't want to separate Macavity and Munkustrap.

"Skimbleshanks," Mytos called.

"Aye?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you hesitant to come here?" Mytos asked. Skimbleshanks blinked, looking down at his feet and readjusting his vest nervously.

"It's better not to talk about it," Skimble muttered and left. Jerrie and Teazer got up and left as well. Mistoffelees looked down at Macavity sadly before leaving, tail trailing dejectedly behind him. Mytos watched as Plato, Asparagus and Bomba left before he left himself, his cats following him.

Munkustrap woke up half-way back to the yard and began struggling weakly before giving up and crying softly. Munkustrap was set on his feet and the Tom kept his paw on the back of Munkustrap's neck, making sure he didn't run. Munkustrap just lowered his head, tears falling silently from his eyes. Misto moved so he could walk beside Munkustrap, he gently grabbed onto Munkustrap's arm. Munkustrap looked at him, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Munkus," Misto whispered. Munkustrap looked back at the ground, tears still falling silently from his eyes.

They arrived back at the yard and walked into the clearing. Deuteronomy was waiting on the tyre, a trembling Coricopat waiting near him.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap lifted his head, looking at Deuteronomy. Misto let go of Munkustrap, feeling Munkustrap's rage.

"Why?" Munkustrap asked, growling. Deuteronomy stared at him.

"How could you?" Munkustrap yelled. "I love him, why can't you just accept it and let it be?"

"Munkustrap, you don't know what you're saying…" Deuteronomy said softly.

Munkustrap snapped.

"I know what I'm saying!" Munkustrap yelled at his dad. "I was happy for the first time in years when I was with Macavity, he actually cared for me!"

"And we're mates, Dad…Macavity and I are mates!" Munkustrap watched as Deuteronomy's eyes went cold and dark.

"You have been bewitched, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy looked to Coricopat, who was staring at the ground, close to hyperventilating.

"Coricopat knows," Munkustrap looked to Cori, seeing him flinch.

"Coricopat,"

"Y-Y-Yes," Cori whispered.

"Tell them," Cori stared at a spot on the ground.

"M-Macavity…it's true," Coricopat said, his voice shaking. "H-He bewitched us both," He was unable to look at anyone in the eye. Deuteronomy just raised an eyebrow.

"Cori," Munkustrap whispered, in disbelief. "Cori…why?"

"I'm sorry," Cori sobbed, falling to his knees.

_Munkus, I'm so sorry! _Munkustrap startled at the wail in his mind.

_Y-Your dad threatened Tantomile, I-I-I couldn't risk her…I'm so, so sorry, Munkus!_

Munkustrap looked at his friend. Cori shakily lifted his head, staring at Munkustrap through pained eyes.

"It's alright, Cori," Munkustrap said out loud. Cori broke down again. Munkustrap looked at his dad again.

"So it's not just my life you're making miserable!" Munkustrap snapped at him. "You're destroying Cori by making him lie for you…because you threatened his sister!" Munkustrap was bristling now.

"Why are so determined to make my life hell?" Munkustrap yelled. "WHY?

"Plato…take Munkustrap to your den, keep him there,"

"Oh, hell no!" Munkustrap hissed, snarling at Plato. "I'm not going anywhere except back to Macavity!" Plato grabbed Munkustrap's arms.

"Mistoffelees!"

"Yes, sir?" Misto stepped up nervously, the small Tux looking meek. Munkustrap looked at Tugger, pleading, as he was dragged off by Plato. Tugger went to go to him but Alonzo quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"That's not going to help," Alonzo murmured to Tugger. Tugger sighed, lowering his head sadly.

Munkustrap was shoved into Plato's den. Munkustrap yelled out angrily, pressing the pads of his paws against the side of his head. Munkustrap heard Misto's ragged voice cry out in protest but Munkustrap didn't pay attention to it. He just pressed against his ears, tears falling from his eyes.

Could life get any worse?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naww…poor Munkus and Mac!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. Stutter

Macavity groaned as he came to.

"Hey, Mac," Macavity lifted his head sluggishly. Griddlebone was looking at him, her white fur bloodied and ragged.

"Munkus," Macavity croaked, his voice hoarse.

"They took him back, boss," Gilbert said weakly, as he tended to a wound on his own side. Macavity sat up, not paying attention to the throbbing in his head.

"I-I have to get him back," Macavity muttered, rising to his feet. Griddlebone caught him as he fell back down.

"Rest a while, Mac…you need to rest," Griddlebone told him softly. "You're no use to Munkus when you can barely stand," Macavity jerked out of Griddlebone's arms, pressing the pads of his paws tightly against his eyes as he growled to himself.

He didn't want to leave Munkustrap there for any longer than he needed to be.

Munkustrap stalked around his den, agitated.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap turned around, looking at Mytos.

"Mytos," Munkustrap mumbled. "Why'd you agree to help kidnap me?"

"Your father told me that Macavity kidnapped and bewitched you," Mytos said. Munkustrap stared at Mytos.

"Mytos, please, look at me," Munkustrap said. Mytos stared straight into Munkustrap's baby-blue eyes.

"I wasn't bewitched by Macavity, Mytos," Munkustrap said, trying to keep his voice even.

"I love Macavity, Mytos," Munkustrap whispered, tears filling his eyes. "I left with him because I wanted to…I stayed with him because I loved him, I accepted to be his mate," Mytos's eyes widened.

"But…Coricopat!"

"D…Deuteronomy told him to say those things or he'd do something to Cori's sister and her partner," Munkustrap said. He refused to call Deuteronomy his dad anymore…he wasn't his dad, not anymore. Munkustrap looked at Mytos.

"Mytos," Munkustrap turned his back as Deuteronomy walked in. Mytos looked at Deuteronomy, his eyes blazing.

"Is it true?" Mytos asked, angry.

"Is what true?"

"Did you threaten Coricopat's sister in order to get him to lie?" Munkustrap looked over his shoulder. Deuteronomy was staring at him.

"Munkustrap, what have you been telling him?" Deuteronomy asked, his tone as one scolding a kitten. Munkustrap turned and looked at him, his tail flicking angrily.

"The truth!" Munkustrap spat. Deuteronomy shook his head, sighing heavily.

"Munkustrap, my boy, what spell has he put you under?" Munkustrap yelled out in frustration, stalking angrily around the back part of the den.

"You never acted like this before…he's obviously done something to you," Mytos looked at Munkustrap, who was baring his teeth and snarling at Deuteronomy. He frowned. It was true. Munkustrap had never acted like this before.

Maybe Macavity did put him under some sort of curse.

"Sir, I refuse to do this!" Deuteronomy sighed at the high pitched cry. He and Mytos left the den, to find Misto waiting outside; Plato was standing behind him, glaring at the small Tux.

"I…I refuse!"

"You have no choice, Mistoffelees…you will do this,"

"NO!" Misto yelled at Deuteronomy. The Jellicles jumped. They had never heard Mistoffelees yell before.

"Mistoffelees," Deuteronomy sighed. "This is your duty as one of the Toms of the yard, to protect," Misto shook his head, looking at Tugger. Tugger was staring at the ground.

"Mistoffelees, put the charms on the den, now, or I will have no choice but to banish you," Misto closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping.

"J-Just do it, Misto," Tugger whispered. Misto stared at Tugger and nodded. Misto stepped up, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Misto lifted his paws and began muttering under his breath, muttering the charms that would repel and hurt Macavity if he tried to teleport or enter the den in anyway. Tears fell in an unchecked stream down Misto's cheeks as he continued placing the charms on the den. Tugger stared sadly at the small conjurer, whose back was heaving, tears sliding down his cheeks as the foreign words were chanted. Misto stopped chanting, falling to his knees. Tugger quickly walked over to the small Tom, falling to his knees beside him. Misto turned and buried his face into Tugger's chest, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Tugger, I'm so sorry,"

"I know, Tux," Tugger murmured. "But what else could you do?" Misto just sobbed against Tugger's mane. Tugger looked up at his dad, as the crowd dispersed. Tugger tightened his hold on the sobbing Mistoffelees.

"What are you doing to us all?" Tugger asked angrily. "You've broken Munkustrap's heart, you've forced him away…you've destroyed Coricopat mentally…and now look what you've done to Misto!" Tugger hissed.

"You don't care about us anymore!" Tugger snapped, pulling the Tux into his arms before standing up and carrying the sobbing Misto away. Deuteronomy just blinked before walking to his den.

Macavity slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in his room…his and Munkustrap's room.

"You passed out again," Macavity's silver eyes found Griddlebone. She was staring at him sadly.

"I told you, Mac…you can't push yourself too much,"

"He's been there three days, Griddle!" Macavity growled. A paw rested on his side.

"I know, darl, I know," Griddlebone murmured. Macavity closed his eyes, clenching his fists.

"Here, sweetie," Griddlebone whispered. Macavity felt something soft against his arm. He listened to Griddlebone as she left before he opened his silver eyes. His eyes widened before softening as he saw the small chocolate coloured teddy bear resting beside him. Macavity grabbed the bear, stroking its cheek.

He remembered feeling his heart swell when he saw the bear on Munkustrap's nest.

Macavity pulled the bear against him, burying his nose into the top of its head, inhaling Munkustrap's scent…even though it was mingled with the scent of tears, Munkustrap's tears. Macavity sighed. He inhaled Munkustrap's scent once more before he dozed off, trying to sleep off that blasted head-ache so he could go save his mate.

Munkustrap sluggishly opened his eyes when he felt something warm pressing against his sides. He blearily raised his head, looking around. His heart literally melted when he saw Tumblebrutus and Pouncival curled up by his sides. Jemima was curled near his front paws, near his head.

"They thought you shouldn't be left alone," Munkustrap looked up, looking at Jenny. She was smiling at him sadly.

"They hated seeing you so sad, so they thought they'd come curl up with you…to cheer you up," Jenny smiled at the three kittens. "I'm proud of them…that they can see through everything that's happening and see you're still the wonderful Tom you always have been," Munkustrap smiled, wiping away a tear that managed to break free.

"Thanks, Jenny," Munkustrap smiled. She beamed, wiping away her tears.

"Jen?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What was happening out there last night?" Munkustrap asked hesitantly. Jenny paused, sighing sadly.

"Deuteronomy made Misto put charms on the den," Jenny watched sadly as Munkustrap's baby blue eyes widened and his silver face paled.

"M-Macavity won't be able to enter this den at all,"

"No," Munkustrap choked. "No," A rough sob escaped his control, the wracking of his body stirring the kittens away.

"Munkus?" Tumble asked, his brown eyes wide.

"Munk, no, don't cry!" Jemima whimpered, scampering closer and wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus hugged whatever part of Munkustrap they could. They were basically draped over his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Munkustrap was letting out soft sobs, though he was trying to regain control of his crying. Jemima nuzzled against his cheek.

"Munkus, don't cry, please!"

"S-S-Sorry, kitten," Munkustrap hiccupped. "I-I-I can't stop," Jemima nuzzled against him. Munkustrap gave a watery chuckle, wrapping his arm around her and hugging her tightly with one arm.

"What can we do to get you happy?" Pouncival asked, innocent as always. Munkustrap just gave a weak smile in his direction, before it faltered.

"I don't think you can do anything, Pounce," Munkustrap said quietly, pulling the young kitten into a hug with his free arm. Tumble wrapped his arms around the three of them, resting his head on Munkustrap's shoulder.

Jenny looked at the four sadly as they all hugged each other tightly.

She walked from the den, sighing sadly.

"Poor boy," She murmured to herself.

It wasn't fair…she loved Munkustrap to bits and to see him so unhappy, it made her sad. Sure, at first she thought he was being silly the way he was acting, but now she could truly see how much Munkustrap and Macavity loved each other…and she was a big softie when it came to true love.

"Dad," Deuteronomy turned around when Tugger called his name.

"Yes, Tugger?"

"W-Why don't you let Munkus go?" Tugger suggested weakly. "I know you want him to settle down with a Queen and have kits…but…I can do that, you don't need Munkus," Tugger had no idea why he was saying this, he just needed to help Munkustrap, he just wanted to make his older brother happy again.

"C'mon, Dad, if it's kittens you want…I can father a fair few," Tugger gave a sly grin but it faltered at Deuteronomy's cold look.

"No…Munkustrap is the oldest, he needs to have kittens,"

"Dad…"

"He's the strong one, the wise one…my eldest," Tugger eyes widened.

"Wait…you're saying I mean nothing to you, that you don't care if I give kittens or not?"

"No…Munkustrap is the eldest, next in line…he needs to have kittens," Deuteronomy snapped.

Tugger was shocked.

He turned bitter and angry, glaring at his dad.

"Cori was right," Tugger hissed. Deuteronomy looked at him.

"You are a psychopath," Tugger spat. "And I am never calling you father again, you are not my dad…he's long gone," Tugger turned on his heel and stalked off, his hackles raised angrily.

Deuteronomy shook his head.

"Stupid boy," He whispered. "Munkustrap is the important one, he's the one who has to carry this tribe once I'm done," Deuteronomy shook his head, disappointed, and walked off.

Tugger walked into his den, pacing around agitatedly. He lifted his head before stalking out once more.

"Cori!"

Cori gave a startled cry, waking up and falling off his cushion. He looked at Tugger, unsure, he didn't know what Tugger thought of him.

"Y-Yes?" Tugger frowned, walking into Cori's den.

"Why are you stammering?" Cori's ear twitched in confusion.

"I-I don't k-know," Cori murmured. Tugger crouched down beside Cori.

"Has Deuteronomy done that to you?" Tugger asked softly. Cori lowered his head.

"Cori, I'm so sorry,"

"I-I'm t-the one who should be s-sorry," Cori stuttered. He had no idea why he was stuttering…why was he so nervous and scared?

"Why?"

"I-I b-betrayed Munkus," Cori whispered, lowering his head.

"Only cause Deuteronomy made you," Tugger said softly. "He threatened your sister, Cori…no one blames you, I know Munkus doesn't," Cori nodded, still looking at the floor.

"You were right, Cori,"

"A-About what?"

"Deuteronomy is a psychopath," Tugger gave Cori a weak smile. Cori returned it and Tugger hugged the dark calico. Cori broke down in his arms, sobbing heavily.

Macavity placed aside the book, having finished reading it. He frowned, staring at it. The gold lettering of the title glinted back at him.

_Romeo and Juliet_

Macavity blinked, thinking over the book. In a few ways it did relate to him and Munkus, no one had really approved of their relationship, they kept it secret…and a father was trying to keep them apart.

He only hoped it ended differently for them.

"Please, Munkus, don't try anything stupid…I'm coming for you," Macavity whispered before rising to his feet…that blasted head-ache finally gone.

A week was far too long.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's shortish but I'm tired!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. Losing his collar

Munkustrap sat on the floor of Plato's den, running his paw down the sleeping Tumblebrutus's back. Tumble had refused to leave his side. Munkustrap sighed, looking at a raggedy blanket.

He looked up when Deuteronomy walked in.

"Munkustrap,"

"Shh, he's sleeping," Munkustrap looked down at Tumble pointedly before looking at Deuteronomy. He gave a smirk at Deuteronomy's annoyed face. Munkustrap just went on to scratch Tumble's ears.

"When did you and Macavity become mates?" Deuteronomy asked, his voice cold.

"Two weeks ago," Munkustrap said, his voice even.

"It is not…it is not a proper mating,"

"We had the ceremony, Deuteronomy, whether you like it or not…it is official,"

"NO!" Tumblebrutus startled awake, gripping onto Munkustrap tightly. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around the frightened kitten, hugging him tightly.

"It is, Deuteronomy, and you can't change it," Munkustrap smirked. Deuteronomy scowled at Munkustrap before sweeping from the den.

"M-Munk, what was that about?"

"Never mind, Tumble," Munkustrap soothed softly, rubbing Tumble's ears.

"Munku, c'mon," Tumble looked at him. "I've always been on your side,"

"I know, kitten," Munkustrap sighed. Tumble nuzzled Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Deuteronomy is angry because Macavity and I are mates," Munkustrap said a few moments later.

"Really?"

"Yep," Munkustrap smiled.

"Cool," Tumble grinned. "I…I like you and Macavity together," Tumble admitted.

"You were so happy, Munkus," Munkustrap gave a small laugh.

"I was," Munkustrap sighed, his smile fading. Tumble rubbed Munkustrap's arm.

"Go back to sleep, kitten," Munkustrap murmured. Tumble nodded, curling up beside Munkustrap again. Munkustrap lay down and let Tumble put his head on his shoulders, curling closer.

Munkustrap let his eyes slide close.

"_Ready for this, gorgeous?" Munkustrap let out the breath he was holding, turning around and looking at Macavity. Munkustrap nodded, giving a small smile. Macavity readjusted Munkustrap's new collar, smiling before kissing his cheek. _

"_Let's go, Munk," Macavity murmured, taking his paw. They walked to another room._

"_Hello, Macavity," Macavity smiled at the dark brown Tom._

"_Hello, Mason," Macavity gently pulled Munkustrap closer to the mysterious Tom._

"_Munkustrap, this is Mason," Macavity said softly. "He's going to be…he's going to make this official," Munkustrap nodded, a little shyly. Mason smiled warmly at Munkustrap. _

"_Ready?" Mason asked. Munkustrap nodded and looked to Macavity. Macavity smiled reassuringly. Mason was murmuring under his breath, which sort of confused Munkustrap as he turned his back to Macavity. Macavity's paws touched his hips._

"_This mating ceremony is different from the Jellicles," Macavity murmured in Munkustrap's ear. _

"_Ready, baby," Macavity whispered before he lifted Munkustrap up, mirroring some of the moves that's used in the Jellicle ball. Macavity stroked Munkustrap's leg before lowering him down. Gilbert perched himself up, smiling as Munkustrap was lowered onto him. Macavity ran his paws down Munkustrap's sides, smiling at the delicate shiver that ran up Munkustrap's body. Macavity pulled Munkustrap up, both of them kneeling, before Macavity got up and walked around, kneeling behind Munkustrap. Macavity pressed his chest against Munkustrap's back before lifting Munkustrap's arms. _

"_Pads up, Munkustrap," Mason said softly, stopping his chanting. Munkustrap turned his arms so the pads of his paws were facing up. Macavity placed the pads of his paws onto Munkustrap's. Mason came over, crouching beside them. Munkustrap was mystified, watching as Mason wrapped red ribbon around their right paws, tying them together before going on to do the same to the left paws._

"_Different ceremony," Macavity whispered in Munkustrap's ear. "Remember?" Munkustrap nodded as Mason walked away, turning his back to them, but singing softly under his breath. Macavity kissed Munkustrap's neck, pulling Munkustrap against him. _

_Macavity murmured soft, loving words to him. Munkustrap smiled, gasping slightly. _

_Afterwards, Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked back at Macavity, his face flushed and pink. Macavity smiled, kissing Munkustrap._

"_We're mates," Macavity whispered. _

"_Officially," Mason smiled as he walked over, untying the ribbons around theirs paws. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around Macavity's neck, hugging him tightly. Macavity smiled, kissing him. _

"_I love you, Maccy," Munkustrap whispered, running his paws up Macavity's face to rest behind his ears. Macavity smiled, not seeming to care that Munkustrap had just called him his pet name in front of Mason._

"_I love you too, Munkus," Macavity smiled._

"_And we'll be together always, right?" Munkustrap asked, tilting his head._

"_Always now…no one can keep us apart," Macavity told him, adjusting Munkustrap's collar._

Munkustrap opened his eyes, his paws going up to his collar, which he was amazed he still had. Tumble yawned, snuggling closer. Munkustrap smiled at the kitten. Munkustrap looked up, his smile fading when Deuteronomy walked back in. Munkustrap rose to his feet, Tumble yawning as he stirred.

"What do you want now?" Munkustrap hissed, his bristles rising briefly.

"Take off that collar," Deuteronomy said briefly. Munkustrap's paws flew to his collar, the one Macavity gave him.

"No, it's mine!" Munkustrap hissed.

"Now, Munkustrap,"

"Never!"

Deuteronomy strode across the room towards Munkustrap. Tumble scrambled back out of the way. Munkustrap leapt back as Deuteronomy came towards him. Munkustrap smacked Deuteronomy's paws away as Deuteronomy tried to grab the collar.

"Don't you dare!" Munkustrap yelled. "It's my collar!" Deuteronomy managed to grip Munkustrap's thin wrists with one of his large paws. Munkustrap struggled, crying out as he tried to break free.

"Let me go!" Munkustrap cried out. Tumble darted from the den, going to seek help. Deuteronomy grabbed the collar, unbuckling it before tearing it away from Munkustrap's neck.

Munkustrap let out a wail as the collar was pulled away from him.

Deuteronomy let go of Munkustrap's paws. Munkustrap lunged, trying to get his collar. Deuteronomy just pushed him back. Munkustrap fell to the floor and Deuteronomy left the den.

"No!" Munkustrap croaked, feeling his bare neck. "No, no, no!" Munkustrap broke down as his last connection with Macavity was taken away.

"Whoa, Tumbles, slow down!" Jerrie said, stopping the kitten.

"What's wrong?" Teazer asked him, seeing the scared look on his face.

"D-Deuteronomy went into Plato's den, he demanded Munkustrap give him his collar," Tumble stammered.

"They were arguing, Munkustrap was trying to fight Deuteronomy off," Tumble watched as Teazer's face went dark.

"Looks like Deuteronomy won," She hissed. Tumble and Jerrie turned, watching as Deuteronomy walked across the yard, a collar dangling from his paw.

"We've gotta get it back," Jerrie muttered.

"For Munk," Teazer said, nodding.

"For Munkus," Tumble echoed. Teazer gently took his paw, giving it a small squeeze.

"C'mon, kit, we can use ya help," Teazer said lightly, pulling the kitten along.

"I-I just gotta tell my mum about Munkus,"

"Sure, then meet us at our den," Jerrie said before he and his sister ran off. Tumble ran to his den.

"Mum!" Tumble gasped. Jenny turned around, frowning when she saw the state her son was in.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Tumble quickly explained what had just happened with Deuteronomy and Munkus, but he didn't tell her about his meeting with Mungo and Teazer. Jenny nodded and quickly left the den.

She walked towards Plato's den, already she could hear the sobbing. She walked into the door, looking at Munkustrap, who was huddled on the floor, paws pressed against his eyes.

Munkustrap sobbed, he didn't care who heard him. He couldn't believe Deuteronomy had taken his collar. He needed someone now…he wanted Macavity, but he wanted his mum as well. He now saw how his dad had turned he and Tugger against her, when all the time she had loved him…Munkustrap didn't blame his mother for leaving, but he hated himself for the way he had treated her at the ball…but at least all was forgiven in the end right? When Deuteronomy showed his 'merciful' side.

"Oh, Mum…I'm so sorry," Munkustrap whispered, tears falling from his eyes. He gave a rough sob.

"Oh, Mum, I need you so much, I miss you…I need you now more than ever!" Soft arms wrapped around Munkustrap.

"I'm sorry, dear, she…she can't," Munkustrap nodded at Jenny's voice. She gently rubbed his back as she held him close, murmuring softly to him. Munkustrap sobbed, clutching onto her tightly, his face buried in her shoulder.

"W-W-Why can't h-h-he just let me be happy?" Munkustrap bawled.

"I don't know, sweetie," Jenny whispered sadly. Munkustrap sniffled.

"D-Did Tumble get you?"

"Yes, darling, he was very worried about you," Jenny said softly, pulling Munkustrap down so his head rested in her lap. He lay curled next to her, his head resting on her leg. She gently stroked his ears. Munkustrap's body was still heaving slightly from sobs but Jenny just murmured and cooed to him, rubbing his ears. Soon, he was asleep, his paw clenched tightly.

"Oh, my poor darling boy," Jenny whispered, continuing to rub his ears.

"He's in Plato's den, Mac," Macavity lifted his head and nodded.

"Good job, Gilbert," Macavity said, standing up.

"Bring him home, Mac," Gilbert smiled sadly. Macavity nodded. Griddlebone ran up and hugged him tightly. Macavity hugged her back.

"Bring him back, we all miss him…and make some of those Jellicles pay for tearing you apart," Griddlebone whispered.

"And, Mac, if you're not back in two hours, I'm coming after you," Macavity smiled, letting go of Griddlebone.

"I know, creeper," He winked and walked out of the lair.

"I…I suddenly have a really bad feeling," Griddlebone murmured. Gilbert walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It'll be alright, Grids,"

"I'm not so sure, Gil,"

"Griddle,"

"Gil, I'm serious,"

"I know, darl," Gilbert kissed her cheek. "But…but we have to believe they'll come back together,"

Tumble snuck into Deuteronomy's den while Teazer and Jerrie created a distraction. He looked around the den, looking around for the black velvet collar with the red and silver diamond studs. His eyes caught it.

"Bingo," He whispered, quickly running over and grabbing it.

"What do you think you are doing, Tumblebrutus?" Tumble froze. He slowly turned around and looked at Deuteronomy, his paw and the collar hidden behind his back.

"Um," Tumble gulped.

"Come on," Deuteronomy sighed, shaking his head. Tumble followed Deuteronomy from the den, still gripping on tightly to the collar. They walked across the clearing. Jerrie ran behind them, grabbing the collar from Tumble, making sure Deuteronomy didn't notice. Deuteronomy walked into Jenny's den, talking to Skimbleshanks while Tumble waited outside.

"Oh, of course, sir, I'll make sure he's punished accordingly for sneaking into your den," Skimble said as they left the den together. Tumble's eyes widened and Deuteronomy nodded, walking off.

"What were ya thinkin', lad?"

"We got Munkus's collar back for him," Tumble said quietly. Skimble beamed.

"C'mon, Tumbles."

"I'm not in trouble?"

"Pfft, as if," Skimble snorted. "I'm too proud of you," Tumble beamed as he and his dad walked into the den.

Munkustrap was sitting with Jenny when Jerrie and Teazer ran in, giving Munkustrap his collar before darting out again. Munkustrap stared at his collar in shock. Jenny took it from his lap and placed it back around his neck, straightening it.

"There, perfect," She smiled. Munkustrap smiled at Jenny.

There was a loud bang and a howl of pain.

Munkustrap and Jenny leapt up, running to the den exit.

"NO!" Munkustrap screamed, trying to run out. Alonzo quickly grabbed him, hugging him tightly. Munkustrap started sobbing.

For there, on the ground, barely breathing…was an unconscious Macavity.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A couple of more chapters to go?

Aww, no! Poor Mac and Munkus!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. Death sentence

Macavity didn't know what hit him…he had just tried to teleport into Plato's den when it suddenly felt like a surge of electricity ran full strength through his body. Macavity dimly heard himself scream in pain before it went dark.

He thought he could hear Munkustrap…Munkustrap screaming…no, it couldn't be…not Munkustrap screaming.

Misto stared at the barely breathing Macavity in horror.

He had done this, this was his fault!

"Mistoffelees," Misto flinched, looking around. Deuteronomy was staring at him.

"Block his powers,"

"N-No!" Misto looked at the sobbing Munkustrap, who was reaching out for Macavity from Alonzo's arms.

"Sir, I-I can't do this," Misto whispered.

"Now, Mistoffelees," Misto sighed and walked over to Macavity, kneeling down beside him. Misto stared at Macavity's face…he seemed so peaceful. Misto sighed, placing his paws on Macavity's chest, muttering under his breath. Blue light flowed from his paws into Macavity's chest before it flowed back out. Misto pulled away, wincing as Macavity gave a hoarse cry, his eyes opening suddenly.

"Mac!" Munkustrap cried out. Macavity looked up at Misto.

"W-What did you do to me?" Macavity wheezed.

"I-I blocked your powers, Macavity…I'm so sorry," Misto whispered. Macavity reached up, his paw sliding across the back of Misto's neck before he pulled Misto down. Tugger watched as Macavity murmured something into Misto's ear. Macavity went still again, his paw dropping off Misto's neck. Misto straightened up, staring at Macavity in shock as Munkustrap's wail pierced the air once more.

"Take him away," Deuteronomy ordered. Plato nodded, walking forward and gripping Macavity's arms. Asparagus took hold of Macavity's legs and they carried the unconscious ginger Tom away. Munkustrap was struggling, tears running down his cheeks.

"Mac, Mac!" Munkustrap cried out.

"Alonzo, put Munkustrap back into his den," Alonzo glared at Deuteronomy before looking at Munkustrap softly.

"Come on, Munk,"

"Lonz!" Munkustrap sobbed.

"I know, Munk, but we can't help him…not yet," Alonzo whispered in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap gave a rough sob as Alonzo gently led him back into Plato's den. Munkustrap began pacing. Alonzo looked at him sadly as Munkustrap paced, wringing his paws in panic.

"Munkustrap," Alonzo moved away from the doorway, moving away from Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap turned to look at him, angry tears spilling from his eyes.

"What are you going to do to him?" Munkustrap demanded to know.

"He'll be killed," Deuteronomy answered. Alonzo's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare harm him!" Munkustrap yelled. Deuteronomy eyed the collar which was back around Munkustrap's neck, he decided to let it go…for now.

"In a few hours, Munkustrap, he will be killed," and with Deuteronomy left the den.

"You bastard!" Munkustrap screamed after him, storming to the den exit. Alonzo grabbed him.

"You cowardly, emotionless bastard!" Munkustrap screamed. Alonzo stifled a laugh as he watched a scandalised Jelly ushering her kittens away. Munkustrap collapsed on the floor, crying heavily.

"I-I c-can't let him be killed, Lonzo!" Munkustrap sobbed. "I can't live without him," Alonzo sighed and knelt beside his friend, hugging him tightly.

"Misto," Misto looked up from where he was sitting on his den floor.

"Hey, Tugger," Misto mumbled, looking at his paws.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I feel so bad, Tugger…I can't believe I did that to Macavity," Misto whispered. Arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly.

"What did Macavity say to you?"

"H-He said if he dies, we're to get Munkustrap out, to take him to Griddlebone…he'll be loved there," Misto whispered. Tugger was shocked.

"What?"

"He wants us to take him to Griddlebone because he knows he'll be safe there…" Misto murmured. Tugger hugged Misto tightly.

Munkustrap looked up as Alonzo, Jerrie, Teazer, Tumble, Tantomile and Admetus entered his den.

"W-What are you doing here?" Munkustrap asked hoarsely, rubbing his sore eyes. They all smiled at each other.

"We just wanted you to know we're here for you, Munkus,"

"Why?"

"Because we're you're friends," Admetus said, smiling as he took Tantomile's paw.

_We're your friends_

_We're your friends_

_We're your friends to the bitter end_

_When you're alone_

_Who comes around_

_To pluck you up_

_When you are down_

_And when you're outside, looking in_

_Who's there to open the door?_

_That's what friends are for!_

_Who's always eager to extend_

_A friendly claw?_

_That's what friends are for!_

_And when you're lost in dire need_

_Who's at your side at lightning speed?_

_We're friends of every creature_

_Comin' down the pike_

_In fact we never met an animal_

_We didn't like, didn't like_

_So you can see_

_We're friends in need_

_And friends in need_

_Are friends indeed_

_We'll keep you safe_

_In the jungle forevermore_

_That's what friends are for!_

Munkustrap managed a weak smile as he looked at them. They all looked somewhat pleased with themselves as they tried to cheer him up.

"Thank you," Munkustrap whispered. They all walked over to him, all sitting beside him and hugging him tightly. Tears slipped from Munkustrap's eyes as he was hugged tightly by all of his friends.

They helped him, they loved him, they would be there for him…Munkustrap was happy, somewhat, it did make him happy to know there were friends there for him…but he was still so worried about Macavity.

Macavity groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"G-Good, I-I t-thought you were d-d-dead," Macavity frowned, looking up. Cori was looking at him nervously. Macavity sat up, feeling weird. Cori was staring at him. Macavity tilted his head, seeing how…unkempt Cori looked.

"Cori…are you okay?" Macavity asked, a little worried. He knew how much Munkustrap cared for Coricopat, and he knew what Cori had risked going to Macavity to tell him the truth about Munkustrap.

"I-I don't know,"

"Why are you stuttering?"

"S-S-Seems to b-b-be the g-general question these d-d-days," Cori gave a weak smile.

"Cori," Macavity growled.

"I-I f-feel so guilty," Cori whispered.

"About?"

"D-Deuteronomy m-made me tell Mytos t-that y-you bewitched Munkus and m-me," Cori mumbled, looking at his paws. Macavity stifled a growl, his claws itching against the floor angrily.

"Why?"

"He…Deuteronomy th-threatened T-Tantomile," Cori said. "I-I c-couldn't risk h-her." Macavity sighed, relaxing.

"Macavity,"

"Plato…get out before I rip you to shreds,"

"Ha, you have no magic," Plato smirked. Cori rolled his eyes.

"Y-You're an i-idiot, P-Plato," Plato looked at the stammering Cori, lifting an eyebrow and smiling cruelly.

"R-R-Really, C-Cori?" Cori turned his head away, his cheeks flushing with anger and embarrassment.

"Fine," Macavity lunged, pinning Plato to the ground before biting and clawing into him.

Plato howled, he howled like a Pollicle.

Asparagus ran in with Gus and Skimbleshanks, they pulled Macavity off Plato.

"C'mon, lad, that ain't that smart!" Skimble whispered to Macavity as he pulled Macavity back.

"He asked for it," Macavity growled. He was surprised when Skimble patted his back.

"I know, lad…but think of Munkus," Skimble murmured, watching as Asparagus and Gus dragged the bloodied Plato from the den. Macavity sat back down, looking at his bloodied paws.

"Skimble,"

"Mm?"

"Tell Munkus I love him…and not to do anything stupid," Macavity said quietly. Skimble looked at Macavity sadly.

"Will do, lad…but hopefully you can tell him that yourself again soon," Macavity looked up at Skimble, somewhat suspiciously. Skimble just smiled softly and left the den.

"A-Are you a-alright?"

"Yes, Cori," Macavity murmured, sighing.

"J-Just m-making sure,"

"Cori, why are you stuttering?"

"I-I d-don't know…Deuteronomy…h-he," Cori trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"He tormented you, mentally, that much?" Macavity asked. Cori gave a nod. Macavity gave a growl, leaning back.

Munkustrap sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"How are ya, lad?"

"Not good," Munkustrap mumbled. Skimbleshanks gently rubbed his back.

"Macavity told me to tell you that he loves you, and not to do anything stupid," Skimble looked up when he heard his name being called. He quickly left. Munkustrap blinked, shocked but gave a small smile.

"Mac," He whispered.

Griddlebone paced around angrily.

"Griddle…"

"It's been three hours, we're going now!" Griddle snapped. "Gil, please, gather the hench-cats, I have a feeling we need to move fast," Gilbert nodded and ran off to gather the hench-cats.

"Hang on, Mac," Griddlebone whispered.

Macavity winced as he was dragged out from the den and tossed on the ground in front of the tyre. Cori slowly followed, going to stand beside Tantomile. Tantomile wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his cheek. Admetus patted Cori's shoulder.

"Macavity,"

"What?"

"You have been sentenced to death,"

"Great," Macavity spat. Deuteronomy walked up, his claws slipping out on his right paw. Macavity looked around, he saw Misto staring at him, shaking. Macavity looked back at Deuteronomy, swaying slightly as the loss of his magic started to get to him…as the fatigue got to him.

Munkustrap looked up as Alonzo and Skimbleshanks entered his den.

"Get out there and stop your dad, now!" Alonzo said, pulling Munkustrap up and pushing him towards the door.

"What?"

"Go, Deuteronomy is gettin' ready to kill Macavity," Skimble said, that was all that was needed to have Munkustrap dart from the den.

Macavity slumped onto his side, unable to hold himself up anymore. Deuteronomy raised his claw and Macavity closed his eyes.

"NO!" Macavity's eyes snapped open, just in time to see Deuteronomy stumbling back and Munkustrap landing in a crouch in front of him.

"Munkus," Macavity whispered. Munkustrap gently took Macavity's paw.

"Move, Munkustrap!" Deuteronomy ordered, snarling.

"No," Munkustrap hissed, looking back at Deuteronomy. "If you want to kill Macavity, you'll have to kill me first,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Friends from the Jungle Book, I believe.

Dun, dun duuuunn, what's going to happen now?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	16. This isn't over

Macavity stared up at Munkustrap when Munkustrap uttered those words.

"Munk…no," Macavity wheezed. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, gently nuzzling against his head.

"Mac, you don't get it," Munkustrap said softly. "If you die…then I do…" Macavity reached up, stroking Munkustrap's cheek.

"Don't touch my son!" Deuteronomy snarled.

"Deuteronomy, shut up!" Munkustrap yelled at him. Macavity smiled weakly at his fuming mate.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, Munkustrap!" Deuteronomy boomed.

"Well, you don't deserve to be spoken to with respect," Munkustrap hissed. Macavity gave a weak laugh as Deuteronomy's face went dark.

"Munkustrap, move,'

"No,"

"Now!"

"I'll never move!" Munkustrap moved lower to the ground, lying partly on top of Macavity, his nose touching Macavity's nose.

"Munkus, don't…please," Macavity murmured, wrapping his arm around Munkustrap's waist, his paw resting on Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you,"

"I don't want you to die,"

"I can't live if you die, Mac," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity sighed, nuzzling Munkustrap softly.

"Munkustrap, move now, or you will take the same fate as him!" Munkustrap and Macavity just kissed softly, they could hear the Jellicles yells of protest at Deuteronomy's words but they didn't care about that now…they were together.

"I love you, Munkus," Macavity whispered. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Maccy," Munkustrap murmured as Macavity licked his cheek. "I love you so much,"

"Munkustrap…last chance!" Deuteronomy's voice snarled. Munkustrap just nuzzled Macavity's cheek, holding him tighter.

Griddlebone looked around at the large gathering of hench-cats that Gilbert had gathered. They had all volunteered to find and recover Munkustrap and Macavity.

"Remember, we need to find them,"

"Griddle!"

"Gilbert, what's happening?"

"They've got Macavity," Gilbert gasped. "Deuteronomy made Misto put a charm on the den Munkustrap was in…it shocked Macavity and knocked him out,"

"Griddle, they're going to kill him,"

"Okay, new plan," Griddlebone yelled over the voices of the muttering hench-cats.

"Get them out alive…and remember the few Jellicles that you do not harm!"

"Who?"

"Okay, the ones you can hurt are: Plato, Asparagus, Jellylorum, Gus, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Demeter, Bombalurina, Cassandra, Exotica and most of all, Old Deuteronomy…the rest you leave unharmed," Griddlebone yelled out. The hench-cats nodded.

"Move out!" Griddlebone ordered. The hench-cats all moved out, ready to get Macavity and Munkustrap back.

"Griddlebone,"

"What is it, Gil?"

"Deuteronomy made Misto block Macavity's magic," Gilbert said.

"We need to move, fast," Griddlebone whispered before they both ran out after the hench-cats.

"Munkustrap!"

"Deuteronomy, get it through your skull!" Munkustrap cried out, clutching Macavity tighter.

"I'm not leaving him, you'll have to kill me first!" Munkustrap growled.

"Munkus," Macavity whispered, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek.

"I…we can't be split apart, I need you,"

"Love will always find a way, Munkus,"

"Not if you're dead!"

"Munkus, if we're split…we'll find each other in the next life," Macavity whispered, touching his nose to Munkustrap's nose.

"How do you know?"

"Love will find a way," Macavity nudged Munkustrap. "Go on…you know what to sing," Munkustrap gave a sad smile.

"Mac…"

"I want to hear you sing, Munk, please,"

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

Macavity smiled, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek before he started singing.

**I was so afraid**

**Now I realize**

**Love is never wrong**

**And so it never dies**

**There's a perfect world**

**Shining in your eyes **

Munkustrap and Macavity smiled at each other before they started singing together.

_**And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_

_**They'd know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**We're home**_

_**If we are there together**_

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

Munkustrap nuzzled Macavity once more, both of them holding each other tightly. They could hear the whisperings of the Jellicles, but they didn't really care as they nuzzled each other. Macavity kissed Munkustrap once more.

"S-Sir…just let them go," Munkustrap heard Jenny say weakly. "Please,"

"No…Munkustrap, I will give you one last chance," Munkustrap stared into Macavity's silver eyes.

"I'm not leaving him, Deuteronomy…we're mates, and I'm not leaving his side," Munkustrap whispered, holding onto Macavity tightly. Macavity wrapped his arms around Munkustrap. Munkustrap's cheek rested against Macavity's as they held each other tightly, both of their eyes closing as Deuteronomy walked up to them both, claws out.

"Sir, no!" Jenny cried out. Munkustrap and Macavity just clutched each other tighter.

"I'm sorry, Munkus," Macavity whispered. "I love you,"

"I love you, Maccy, I'm sorry too," Munkustrap murmured. They closed their eyes once more, holding each other close.

"NOOOO!" Macavity and Munkustrap flinched at the yell. "You're not going to hurt them!" Macavity's and Munkustrap's eyes flew open, seeing Deuteronomy being helped up from the ground by Gus and Plato, while Cori stood in front of them, heaving.

"Misto, now!" Alonzo yelled out. Misto nodded, leaping over Asparagus and running over to Macavity. Misto placed both of his paws on Macavity's chest, unblocking his magic.

"Go!" Misto cried, leaping back as Macavity felt re-energized as his magic ran back through his veins. Macavity leapt to his feet, pulling Munkustrap with him. Skimbleshanks ran over.

"You planned all of this?" Macavity asked him, his eyes flashing,

"Yeah…but we needed to wait for the right moment," Skimbleshanks said. Macavity gave a smirk.

"Looks like you did it just in time,"

"What do you mean?"

"Griddlebone is here," Macavity smirked. He looked around as the hench-cats swarmed into the yard. Cori looked back at Munkustrap and Macavity.

"I'm sorry," Cori murmured once more. "I couldn't risk Tantomile, Munkus,"

"I know," Munkustrap smiled, embracing his friend.

"Hey, you're not stuttering," Macavity said, just realising. Cori just smiled.

"I guess not," He laughed.

"Mac, are you alright?" Macavity looked at Griddlebone and nodded. She gave a smile of relief but her expression went back to an angry one as she looked around at the Jellicles. Some of the Jellicles were just standing, watching…while others like Plato, Asparagus were being roughed up and Deme and Bomba were being snarled at. Tugger walked over to Munkustrap, hugging him tightly. Munkustrap smiled.

"What do you think you are doing?" Deuteronomy roared. Skimbleshanks stood up.

"Deuteronomy…this is our way of saying get out," Skimble smirked. "We're relieving you of being in charge and harassing your sons,"

"We're giving Skimbleshanks leadership," Tugger spoke up. Deuteronomy stared at Tugger.

"My own son is denouncing me,"

"Hell yes," Tugger growled. "After everything you did to us…what you did to Munks, Macavity, Cori, Misto…what you did to me…you don't deserve to be leader, and you no longer are,"

"This is treason,"

"Not if we all support it," Misto piped up. Deuteronomy glared at them all.

"Get out…now, you're banished, Deuteronomy," Skimbleshanks ordered. Deuteronomy stared around at them all. Plato was staring, shocked. Deuteronomy's eyes landed on Munkustrap, who was cuddled in Macavity's arms. Macavity had grabbed Munkustrap in his arms the moment he had stood up, Munkustrap being the only thing that was stopping him from murdering those who had hurt them both. Munkustrap stared at his dad.

"Why, Munkus?" Deuteronomy asked. "All I've wanted was what the best for you,"

"No," Munkustrap spat bitterly. "All you've wanted was what was best for you…you never gave a damn about my happiness," Deuteronomy glared at Munkustrap as Munkustrap nuzzled at Macavity's cheek.

"I found someone, and you didn't care…you were humiliated that I didn't live to your standards," Munkustrap said, caressing Macavity's cheek before he looked back to Deuteronomy.

"You did this yourself…you did this to yourself," Munkustrap snapped.

"This isn't over, Munkustrap…not even close," Deuteronomy hissed before he turned and left the yard.

Munkustrap stared in shock after his father's retreating back.

That one threat…it made his heart stop, it made him feel cold…

_This isn't over, Munkustrap…not even close_

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Love Will Find A Way from Lion King 2

One chapter to go, I think!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	17. Cheshire grin

Macavity looked at Plato, an evil grin on his face.

"No," Munkustrap said firmly. Macavity looked at him, trying to look innocent.

"What?"

"Deuteronomy is gone…Plato has no power any more," Munkustrap murmured, rubbing Macavity's cheek. Macavity purred softly, nuzzling Munkustrap's paw. Munkustrap purred deeply, nosing at Macavity's neck.

"You weren't going to leave me," Macavity murmured.

"You came to find me, why would I leave you?" Munkustrap asked softly. Macavity purred softly.

"I love you, gorgeous," Macavity said quietly. Munkustrap just snuggled closer in Macavity's embrace.

"Macavity?" Macavity gave a long, drawn out, annoyed sigh…as if Skimble had interrupted something important.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to remain in the yard?"

"What?" Macavity asked, surprised.

"Are you going to remain in the yard?" Skimbleshanks repeated. "Y-You're no longer exiled," Macavity stared at Skimble in shock. Tugger was smiling, his arm wrapped around Misto's shoulders. Cori was grinning now, seeming totally at ease now that Deuteronomy was gone. Macavity stared at Griddlebone, she gave a small shrug and a smile as if to say,

Do as you must,

"I can't," Macavity murmured.

"How come?" Munkustrap asked, frowning.

"Because Plato and those lunatics are here…and I'd be tempted to kill them," Macavity said quietly. Munkustrap clutched onto Macavity tightly.

"You can stay here if you want, Munkus," Macavity gave a sad smile, rubbing Munkustrap's ears.

"No, I'm coming with you," Munkustrap said firmly.

"Just as long as you visit us every day," Tugger grinned.

"Every second day at least!" Misto piped up, smiling. Munkustrap smiled at his family, nuzzling Macavity. Macavity ran his paw down Munkustrap's spine, causing a deep purr to emit from him.

"Shall we go then?" Macavity smiled at Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave a nod and went to Tugger, hugging him tightly. Macavity watched as Munkustrap then hugged Misto, Admetus, Tantomile before he hugged Cori tightly.

"Take care of him, lad," Macavity looked at Skimbleshanks and nodded.

"He loves you dearly, Macavity," Skimble gave a low chuckle. "I've never seen him love someone so much before," Macavity nodded. He startled as arms wrapped around him.

"Take care of our boy," Jenny whispered at him, before kissing his cheek. Macavity smiled.

"Will do, Jenny," Macavity said, promising softly. Jenny smiled and let him go. Munkustrap walked back over, having had hugged every one of his friends…but not the ones who hurt him.

"You…behave," Macavity growled at Plato, pointing at him. Plato recoiled.

"Jerrie and Teazer will keep me updated on what you do," Macavity grinned. Plato stared at the thieves, who nodded happily.

"Come on, Munkus, we're going home," Macavity said softly. Munkustrap took Macavity's paw and they left the yard together. Griddlebone, Gilbert and the hench-cats followed the happy pair…all of the hench-cats were grinning.

Celebration for them.

Macavity and Munkustrap walked down the streets, occasionally swapping smiles and nuzzling at one another happily.

"We're home," Macavity smiled happily as they walked into the lair. Macavity lifted Munkustrap into his arms, getting a happy laugh from Munkustrap as Macavity hugged him tightly. Munkustrap's toes just rested on the top of Macavity's feet as they hugged tightly.

"Oh, gorgeous, we'll be together forever now," Macavity purred. Munkustrap nuzzled Macavity's neck happily. Macavity set him down and turned his hench-cats.

"Take the rest of the day off…go have fun," Macavity waved them off. The hench-cats cheered and ran off. Griddlebone walked up and hugged Munkustrap tightly.

"It's good to have you back, Munkus," She whispered in his ear before letting him go. Munkustrap smiled.

"Thanks, Griddle," Gilbert winked at him as he pulled the white Persian in his arms before the two walked away. Macavity looked at Munkustrap.

"Come on, gorgeous," Macavity kissed Munkustrap's cheek and they walked back to their room. Munkustrap inhaled deeply as they entered their room.

Bast, he had missed it here.

He gave a small laugh as arms wrapped around his waist.

"Welcome home," Macavity murmured in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap looked at him over his shoulder. Macavity nuzzled Munkustrap's neck and they walked over to the mattress. They both sat down and Macavity pulled Munkustrap into his arms, grooming his neck, while purring deeply. Munkustrap was giggling slightly.

"Damn, you're cute," Macavity laughed. Munkustrap turned over, reaching up for Macavity. Macavity took Munkustrap's paw and kissed it. Munkustrap smiled largely, looking up at Macavity lovingly. Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's cheek, looking over him, making sure he wasn't hurt in any way…he was a little skinny, but that was about it.

"I love you," Munkustrap whispered. Macavity kissed him, smiling. Munkustrap purred, nuzzling against him.

"Here, beautiful," Munkustrap smiled as Macavity placed the bear on Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap wrapped one of his arms around it, while looking up at Macavity.

"I held it close when I was trying to get over that damn concussion so I could come rescue you," Macavity said softly.

"Your scent comforted me," Macavity rubbed Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap sat up, hugging Macavity tightly, the bear pressed in between them, forgotten momentarily. They let each other go and lay down. Munkustrap put the bear to the side as he snuggled up to Macavity.

Macavity pulled Munkustrap into his arms, staring at the silver Tabby.

"You're so gorgeous," Macavity murmured, sounding surprised that the beautiful silver Tabby in his arms was his mate.

"How did I get you?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Because I love you," Munkustrap answered, smiling. "Because you loved me when no one else did,"

"Because you deserved to be loved," Macavity replied, running his paw down Munkustrap's side.

"Because you deserved more than how you were being treated," Munkustrap purred and nuzzled at Macavity.

"Sorry, lovebirds, but I've got a surprise for you," Munkustrap and Macavity both look up at the sound of Griddlebone's voice.

She was standing in the doorway, Gilbert behind them, both of them were smiling, holding two bowls each. Griddlebone walked into the room, Gilbert following her closely.

"You have," Griddlebone smiled. "Cream, salmon, chicken aaannnd…more cream," Griddlebone laughed, setting her two bowls down. Gilbert set his down beside hers. They both smiled at the couple on the mattress.

"Have fun you two," Griddlebone winked before taking Gilbert's paw and prancing from the room. Munkustrap sniffed the food, his tail swishing happily.

"Dig in, my love," Macavity laughed. Munkustrap grinned at him before they both dug into the salmon, chicken and cream.

After they had finished, they set the bowls aside and curled up together. Macavity pulled the thick purple blanket over them both, and they snuggled together under it.

"The nights are getting colder,"

"Not when I have you," Munkustrap whispered, staring at Macavity, smiling. Macavity purred happily, pulling Munkustrap into his arms.

"Love you," Munkustrap whispered, his eyes slipping shut.

"Love you too, Munkus," Macavity murmured before succumbing to sleep with his mate.

The next day, Munkustrap was back at the yard, playing with kittens. Macavity was sitting on the tyre, smiling slightly as he watched Munkustrap tussle with Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. Macavity couldn't help but laugh as Tugger gave a yell before diving into the play-fight. Misto, Jerrie and Teazer joined in as well. There were a few Jellicles that kept darting past Macavity, but he didn't care, his eyes were fixed firmly on his mate.

"Ow, Tugger, not my ear!" Macavity gave a small smile at Munkustrap's whine.

"OW, not my tail!" Tugger whined back as Munkustrap gave it a yank.

"He's happy again," Macavity looked at Coricopat as Cori sat beside him on the tyre.

"He is," Macavity smiled, looking back at Munkustrap, who had started his own private wrestling match with Tugger as the others watched on.

"So…have you thought about Deuteronomy's threat?" Coricopat questioned lightly. Macavity looked at him again.

"Don't make me make your stutter come back, Cori," Macavity growled. Cori looked at him questioningly.

"Don't say his name ever again," Cori sighed at Macavity's hiss.

"That wasn't an idle threat, Macavity," Cori told him. "He meant that when he said it, he will see it through,"

"He won't come anywhere near my mate," Macavity growled angrily. Cori sighed.

"I'm just telling you, Macavity…I could feel he meant it when he said it to Munkustrap,"

"Thanks for the warning," Macavity spat.

"Just trying to help," Macavity sighed.

"Thanks, Cori," Macavity murmured. Cori gave a small smile.

"Macavity!" Macavity startled as his name was called. He looked down and saw the kitten Pouncival was grinning at him, though looking a little frightened by the large ginger cat.

"Yes?" Macavity questioned, confused.

"Do you wanna come play?" Pouncival asked. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who was sitting up and smiling at him. Munkustrap gave a nod.

"Alright," Macavity sighed, slipping off the tyre. Macavity walked over before leaping onto Munkustrap, rolling around with him. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus joined while the others watched, smiling.

They headed back to the lair later that night.

"The kittens love you," Munkustrap laughed, his arm wrapped in Macavity's. Macavity gave a laugh.

"I think they love you more, they're a little scared of me still,"

"That'll disappear in time…but they love you, Maccy," Munkustrap smiled. "Just like me," Munkustrap gave him a small kiss before they continued walking.

They entered the lair, finding the hench-cats milling around as usual. Macavity and Munkustrap headed back to their room, collapsing tiredly on the mattress as the day of wrestling with kittens caught up with them.

"I love you," Macavity whispered, nuzzling Munkustrap. Munkustrap chuckled tiredly, resting on Macavity's chest, listening to the deep purr.

"Love you more,"

"Ha, I doubt that,"

"It's true,"

"Impossible,"

"It is!"

"No way,"

"Maccy!"

"Munkus!"

"Stop!" Munkustrap was laughing now. Macavity grinned at his laughing mate before pulling Munkustrap back into his arms, his paw trailing down Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap purred loudly, nuzzling loudly.

"It's just you and me, Munkus, always," Macavity murmured, before drawing Munkustrap in for a deep kiss. Munkustrap purred, wrapping his arms around Macavity, pulling him closer.

Deuteronomy walked down the cold streets, ignoring the biting winter wind. He turned down an alley and looked around, his eyes searching the darkness.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" Deuteronomy rolled his eyes at the insane laugh.

"Very nice, Lupus,"

"What's happened, Deuty?" Lupus asked, his white grin all that was visible. "Did you get kicked out?"

"Yes?" There was a loud thump, as though someone had fallen off something.

"Whoa…really?" Lupus asked, the midnight black fluffy Tom walking out of the shadows.

"Yes…my son led them," Deuteronomy growled. Lupus frowned.

"Tugger or Munkustrap?"

"Both,"

"Ouch, sorry, Deuty," Lupus muttered. "So what do you want from me?" Lupus asked, rolling onto his back.

"I…Munkustrap has a mate,"

"Whoa, go Munkus!"

"His mate is Macavity,"

"Say what?"

"I need your help getting my son back, Lupus, and putting him back in his place," Deuteronomy said. Lupus sat up and gave a nod, grinning like a Cheshire cat once more.

"Of course,"

Munkustrap gave a large shudder, his baby-blue eyes snapping open.

"What's wrong, baby?" Came the tired slur from Macavity.

"It felt like someone just walked over my grave,"

"No one would dare walk over my gorgeous mate's grave," Macavity gave a smirk.

"Mac, I'm serious…I feel…scared,"

"About what, gorgeous?"

"I don't know…just feel like something's going to happen,"

"I'll protect you, Munkus," Macavity promised softly, gently taking Munkustrap's paw.

"Come on, gorgeous, don't think on it any more," Munkustrap smiled and snuggled back up to Macavity.

At least, for now, he was safe and happy, in the arms of the one who loved him.

_End._

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm going to leave it open, just in case I decide to write a sequel!

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Please read and review this last chapter!

Luv HGP!


End file.
